The Concept of Love
by Element Of One
Summary: (Rated M for sexual content and explicit language) Steven falls in lustful love, but the gems don't agree with who he's chosen. They forbid him from seeing "her" but he follows his heart. One of the gems professes her love in an attempt to win his heart, which creates confusion, and now he has trouble choosing. But things aren't what they seem. (Takes place after Water Heart)
1. Chapter 1

**The Concept of Love**

**By: Element of One**

"_Hmmm, how lovely,"_ Lapis whispered, as she stared at the bouquet that she was holding. She smiled, as she leaned in close to the rose petals, then she took in a breath. _"What are you trying to tell me, Steven?"_ She asked softly.

She was sitting on a throne, somewhere at the bottom of the sea, as she was immersed in a world that was hers and hers only. Her eyes began to look up towards the surface of the water, as dozens of sea creatures swam aimlessly around, then she quietly thought to herself, _"I wonder what he's doing right now?"_ In the palm of her hand she held onto a giant Pearl, then watched as it started to illuminate. _"I'll keep a close watch on you,"_ she whispered, as she was shown the image of Steven sleeping peacefully in his bedroom.

_**A Few Years into the Future: In route to a Celebration**_

"_You're taking this pretty swell dude!"_ Amethyst exclaimed. _"Most guys would be pissed off if they had to watch their ex-girlfriend get married!" "She was never his girlfriend," _Pearl chimed in. _"They're just friends, and there's nothing wrong with going to your friend's wedding."_ Greg, along with Steven and the gems, were on their way to a wedding celebration. Connie was getting married to a young man, who years earlier she had introduced to Steven on Valentine's Day. Steven smiled, as he stared down to adjust his bowtie, then he looked in the back of the van and said, _"I'm very happy for Connie and Rajesh."_ Then he looked at Pearl, who was sitting in between Amethyst and Garnet, and said, _"You're right. Connie and I are just friends. I'm honored that she wants me to be a part of her wedding."_

"_But you're not even a little mad!?"_ Amethyst asked. Steven smiled once more, then replied, _"No, of course not. I'll admit I had a little crush on her when I was younger, but I'm older now. She's just a really good friend."_ Garnet smiled, as she could see Steven still playing with his tie, when she said, _"You look so handsome!"_ Steven began to blush, then Amethyst said, _"Yeah dude! You look good! There's probably a bunch of chicks at the wedding, so you'll have a chance to score!"_ Steven started laughing, as Pearl glared over at Amethyst, then she looked back at him and said, _"Why don't you try being respectful, Steven!? You may find that this is the best approach when talking to the opposite sex!"_

Steven sat back in his seat and said, _"Nah, I'm not there to talk to girls or to try to score. I'm there for my friend Connie."_ He continued to fiddle with his tie, then he became frustrated as he said, _"Dad can you help me figure this out!?"_ Greg looked over at his son, then replied, _"Hold on Bud, I'll fix it. Just wait till we get to the wedding reception, not while we're driving."_ Garnet raised her arms over the seat and began to fiddle with Steven's tie as she said, _"Let me try."_

_**The Wedding Reception**_

"_Thank you for being here Steven! It means so much to me!"_ Connie exclaimed. _"You're welcome!"_ He replied. _"I wouldn't miss it for the world!"_ The two hugged each other, then they separated, as Connie looked at the rest of the group and said, _"I hope you all Enjoy! There's food, there's drinks, and the DJ's going to start playing music in a little while!"_ Amethyst looked around at the buffet of food and became overly excited as she said, _"Hell yeah! Come on guys! Let's eat!"_

During the course of the evening, Steven and the gems were greeted by several members of Connie's family, as well as various friends that she made during college. They watched as speeches were given, toasts were made, and finally people were dancing with one another on the dance floor. _"Would you like to dance Greg?" _Garnet asked, as she extended her hand out towards him. Greg was startled, as he started to wipe off the crumbs of food that had collected on his tie, then he replied, _"Sure. Just remember I'm old thou, so I can't dance like I used to." _Garnet smiled at him then said, _"I'm old too Greg."_ As the two got up and walked towards the dance floor, Steven looked over at Pearl and asked, _"Would you like to dance?"_ Pearl smiled, then began to blush as she said, _"Yes Steven, of course!."_

While they were on the dance floor, Steven's eyes drifted off to the corner of a room, as he could see Connie in her wedding dress dancing with her husband Rajeesh. He waved at her, then Connie and Rajeesh reciprocated by waving back. _"Is everything okay Steven!?"_ Pearl asked, as she could see him holding his head down. He was quiet, as he had his hands placed over her hips, then he looked up at her and said, _"No more Stevonnie!" "Oh Steven,"_ Pearl whispered, as she brought him in close. _"Everythings going to be fine. It'll be alright!"_

"_Don't be sad!"_

While Steven had his head slouched over Pearl's shoulder, he began to hear the sound of footsteps coming towards him.

"_May I cut in?"_ Connie asked, as she and Rajeesh were now standing next to them. _"Of course,"_ Pearl replied. Steven slowly took Connie's hand and held her close, as the two began to dance. _"Are you okay Steven? You're not upset?"_ Connie asked. _"No, I'm fine,"_ Steven replied. _"I'm not upset."_ While they were dancing, their eyes met, then Steven finally asked, _"Are you happy?"_ Connie looked at him, then smiled as she said, _"Yes, of course I'm happy! I'm the happiest I've ever been!"_ Steven smiled back at her, then held her close as he said, _"Good! That's wonderful Connie! That's all that matters!"_ The two shared one final embrace as the music stopped, then they separated. Rajeesh shook Steven's hand and thanked him for coming, then Steven replied, "_You're welcome! I'm happy for you guys!"_

Steven watched as Connie and Rajeesh walked away, then Pearl looked at him and asked, _"Are you sure you're going to be okay?"_ Steven was silent, as he continued to watch them, then he replied, _"She's happy with him and that's all that matters.."_

_**A Change of Scenery**_

The wedding party, along with the many of the guests, were now standing outside on a balcony, as they were waiting for Connie to toss the wedding bouquet. _"Hey Connie!"_ Amethyst shouted. "_Throw it at Pearl!" "NO!"_ Pearl yelled. _"Throw it far away from me!"_ Connie Laughed, as she had her back turned towards them, then she tossed it over her head. Several of the bridesmaids, as well as other female guests, reached out to grab it. The bouquet was bouncing on top of the many flailing arms, until finally, it accidently fell over the side of the balcony into the ocean.

"_So much for anyone else getting married!"_ Amethyst laughed. In that moment, Steven looked over at Connie and could tell that she was a little dejected, so he said, _"Hold on. I'll go get it." "No, that's okay Steven. You don't have to."_ Connie replied. But he ignored her, as several of the guests, including the gems, watched as he stepped on top of the railing. _"No, Steven!"_ Pearl shouted. _"Get down from there! You're going to ruin your tuxedo!" _Without saying anything, he leaped off the balcony, into the ocean, and there was a loud splash that followed. _"Hold on Dude!"_ Amethyst shouted, as she summoned her whip. _"Here, grab onto my whip!" _She said, as she tossed it into the water. Steven could hear people shouting at him from above, but their words were muffled as he was focused and he began to swim towards the bouquet.

Just as he was about to retrieve it, his hand was met by the feeling of someone else's hand. As she slowly rose out of the water, Steven shouted, _"Lapis!? What are you doing here!?"_

Lapis was holding onto the wedding bouquet, when she looked at him and asked, _"What are you asking me now, Steven!?"_


	2. Chapter 2: Uninvited Guest

**Chapter 2:**

**Uninvited Guest**

"_You look nice,"_ Lapis exclaimed, as she smiled half-heartedly at him. The two were floating on the surface of the ocean and were staring at each other, when Steven said, _"Thanks!"_ He began to wipe the water from his face, then he slicked his hair back as he said, _"I haven't seen you in years! What are you doing here!?"_ Before she had a chance to respond, Pearl shouted down at him in angry voice, _"STEVEN, GET OUT OF THE WATER NOW!"_ He could see Amethysts whip floating next to him, so he looked at Lapis and smiled at her as he said, _"I think I have to get going! The gems are upset!"_ Lapis smiled back at him and said, _"Okay Steven. I understand. But here let me help you."_ Suddenly, she wrapped her arms around him as Pearl gasped, then she flew up onto the balcony. The guests were all shocked, as Dr. Maheswaren looked at her daughter and asked, "_Is this another one his aunts or moms, OR CARETAKERS!?"_ Connie had an uneasy expression on her face, as she looked over at Lapis and said, _"Umm, no Mom! She's Steven's friend!" _

Lapis walked up to Connie and said, _"You must be the bride?" _Then she handed her the wedding bouquet and exclaimed, _"I think this belongs to you."_ Connie was staring down at the bouquet, as It was dripping with ocean water, then she looked back at Lapis and said, _"No, that's fine! Why don't you keep it!"_ Steven looked at both of them, then he looked at the rest of the guests and apologized. _"Connie I'm sorry for ruining your wedding! I'm sorry everybody, we're leaving!"_ When she heard his words, Connie simply smiled at him, then said, _"No, don't leave! You didn't ruin anything! It's okay!" _She looked back at her mother, then asked, _"Mom, is it okay if they stay!? I know they won't cause any trouble. I want Steven and his friends to be here!"_

Dr. Maheswaren had her hands on her hips, and was staring at all of them when she said_, "Connie it's your wedding. You're an adult, so you can decide that for yourself."_

"_Although I'm probably not going to agree with your decision.."_

Connie looked over at her husband, then asked, _"Is it okay if they stay?"_

Rajesh simply smiled at all of them, then replied, _"Sure, that's fine with me. Besides, how many more surprises are there!?"_

"_Oh, you don't know the half of it,"_ Amethyst exclaimed. As the wedding party, along with the bride and groom, headed back inside, Steven stayed outside on the balcony to talk with Lapis.

"_I haven't seen you in forever!"_ Steven exclaimed. Lapis smiled, and just as she was about to respond, Pearl stood outside on the balcony and said, _"Steven, come back inside please!"_ Lapis laughed a little, and had her arms on the railing, when she said, _"I don't think she wants you near me! Maybe you should go!"_ He looked back at Pearl and said, _"Hold on Pearl! I'll be inside in minute! I want to hang out with Lapis for a little bit!"_

"_Besides, my clothes are wet! I don't want to get any water on the dance floor, so I'll stay out here to dry off!"_

Pearl felt her blood boiling, then she felt a hand touch her shoulder as Garnet said, _"Come inside Pearl. Sit down with us."_ The gems, along with Greg, were all seated on a table nearest to the balcony when Amethyst said, _"I can't believe she's here! She's such a buzz kill!"_ Greg looked outside at Lapis, then said, _"I still can't believe you guys aren't fighting with her right now! Didn't she almost kill you!?"_ _"Almost,"_ Garnet replied. _"But she's different now."_

"_She's not that different!" _Pearl hissed _"What does she want with him!? Why doesn't she just leave already!?"_

_**A Conversation with Lapis**_

"_So how is your friend doing?"_ Lapis asked, as she turned her head to look back inside at Connie. Steven looked back as well, then sighed as he said, _"Well, she's married now. So that's great. She's doing fine." _Lapis nodded her head and was silent, until Steven finally said, _"You never really answered my question. What are you doing here Lapis!?" _She thought for moment, then finally said, _"I was bored I guess. I've always been here, Steven. I never actually left."_

"_Cool! We should hangout sometime!" _Steven exclaimed, cheerfully. Without saying anything, she shook her head, then laughed, as she ran her fingers through her hair.

"_So how have you been?"_ She asked, as she looked him over. _"You look so grown up now! You look handsome in that suit!" _Steven was bashful, as he said, _"Yeah, I'm older! Also, it's not the suit, I'm just a handsome guy!"_ Lapis laughed a little, as she shook her head once more, then replied, _"Sure Steven! If you say so!" _

"_Well anyway, I think I should be going! I've surprised enough people!"_ As she was about to leave, Steven extended his arms out towards her and asked, _"Can I have a hug!? I don't know when I'm going to see you again!"_ _"Yes Steven, you may!"_ Lapis exclaimed, as she wrapped her arms around him. The two were staring into each other's eyes, when Lapis said, _"I'll always be around. It won't be hard to find me."_

While they were embracing, Steven said, _"I'm sorry about my clothes. I know I'm wet."_ Lapis let out a laugh, then replied, _"Steven I don't mind moisture! But here let me help you!"_ She placed a palm over his chest, then Steven felt his clothes become dry again as the moisture was gone. _"Goodbye Steven,"_ Lapis exclaimed, as her water wings appeared. _"Goodbye Lapis!"_ Steven replied. _"Hopefully I'll see you again sometime!"_

As the two were hugging, Pearl hissed, _"That's it! I've had enough of this!"_ She jumped up out of her seat, then shouted, _"STEVEN, GET AWAY FROM HER NOW, DAMNIT!"_


	3. Chapter 3: Plenty of Fish in the Sea

**Chapter 3:**

**Plenty of Fish in the Sea**

"_Oh, wow!"_ Lapis exclaimed. _"How rude!"_ Pearl was now standing outside on the balcony again, and was staring at the two of them, as she had a look of hate in her eyes. _"I think I should be going,"_ Lapis exclaimed, as she released him but held onto his hand. Steven felt the sensation of Lapis's fingers slowly slip through his hand, as she flew away. _"Isn't she amazing!?"_ he whispered, as he watched her disappear into the clouds. _"She's so cool!"_ Pearl was now standing next to him, with her arms folded, when she replied, _"Not to me she isn't! She's not amazing at all!"_

"_Now if you're done drooling over her, then can you please come back inside to say goodbye to your friend Connie!? She and her husband are leaving now!"_

_**The Ride Home**_

"_So honestly, how was it seeing Connie again?"_ Greg asked, as he looked over at his son. _"I mean, was it awkward, upsetting, or hard to see her get married?"_ Steven was smiling, and was staring out of the passenger side window, when he replied, _"Yeah, it was great. I'm very happy for her."_ He then turned his head to look back in the van towards the gems and said, _"I haven't seen Lapis in forever! Do you guys remember the last time that we saw her?"_

"_Ahh geeze!"_ Amethyst exclaimed, as she rolled her eyes. _"Who cares about the broad! She sucks!"_ Steven ignored her words, then he looked over at Garnet as she replied, _"I'm sorry Steven, but I'm afraid I don't remember."_ There was silence, until Pearl finally spoke up, _"I remember!"_ Steven looked at her, and became excited as he asked, _"When Pearl!? Because I honestly can't! I think I forgot!" _Then she replied, _"It was five years ago, on Valentine's day!"_ Steven thought for a moment, then finally said_, "Oh, yeah! Now I remember! It was Valentine's Day!"_ As he was smiling, looking out towards the sky, Pearl snapped at him, _"YOU GAVE HER MY ROSE'S, STEVEN!"_

"_What!?"_ Steven exclaimed, as he looked back at her. _"I don't even remember that!" "Well, I do!"_ Pearl hissed. _"It was 6pm in the evening and we had just returned from a mission. It was a dozen roses, and you had just given us a box of chocolates, which Amethyst devoured single handedly."_ Amethyst looked over at Pearl and said, _"You have a really good memory."_ Pearl turned her head opposite of Steven, to look out towards the driver side window, then whispered, _"I remember when someone has stomped all over my heart!"_

_**A Late Night Visitor**_

That night, when everyone was sound asleep in the temple, Steven began to toss and turn in his bed, as he heard the sound of someone tapping on his bedroom window. He opened his eyes, then whispered, _"Lapis!? What are you doing here!?"_ She smiled, as she held a finger up to her lips, as if she was signaling for him to be quiet. Their eyes met, as she pointed to the front door and began to glide around the side of the house. Steven slowly made his way down stairs, and when he opened the front door, he saw Lapis sitting on the railing of the steps with her legs crossed. She leaned forward, then smiled as she said, _"So, how's your evening going!?"_

Steven yawned, then smiled as he replied, _"It's going pretty good I guess!"_ He walked over towards her, then leaned his elbows onto the railing, and began to stare at her legs. While he was staring, she asked, _"Did I come at a bad time? Do you have a curfew?"_ Steven looked up at her, then laughed as he said, _"No! Of course not!" _He then jumped up onto the railing, and sat down beside her, as he began to stare up towards the moonlight. Lapis looked up towards the night sky as well, but as she did she heard Steven sigh, then she asked, _"Is everything okay?" "Yeah,"_ Steven exclaimed. _"Everything's fine."_

"_I'm just not excited about having to go on a mission tomorrow." "Why?"_ Lapis asked. Then Steven replied, _"Because it just seems like that's all that we ever do. It gets boring after a while."_ Lapis became silent, as she looked down at the floor, then replied, _"You feel like you just want to break away from your normal routine." "Yeah!"_ Steven exclaimed. _"You get how I feel! Do you ever feel that way sometimes?" "No, can't say that I have,"_ she replied. Steven looked at her, then asked, _"Well, what do you do?"_

"_Mostly, I keep to myself,"_ Lapis responded. _"I spend most of my time underneath the surface of the water, as opposed to being on dry on land."_

"_What's it like down there?"_ Steven asked. _"It's a whole other world,"_ she replied. _"It's far more massive than the world that you live in."_

Steven thought for a moment, then finally asked, _"Do you think I could go check it out sometime? Like maybe you could take me?"_ Lapis simply smiled, then said, _"Sure, that's fine with me. But your friends on the other hand, they might have a problem with it." _

"_By the way, your friend this evening, the one who got married, she was very kind to me."_

Steven laughed a little, then replied, _"Her name is Connie, and yes she has a very kind personality. Don't worry about the gems. They're more like overprotective mothers, than they are friends. I'm older now, so I can pretty much decide who I want to have in my life."_ He looked over at Lapis, then asked, _"We're still friends aren't we!?"_

She looked back at him, then replied, _"Of course, Steven! We never stopped being friends!"_

"_Why would you even ask that!?"_

"_I'm sorry,"_ he exclaimed. "_I just haven't seen you in a while! I just want to make sure things are still the same!"_ She shook her head, then smiled as she said, _"The only thing different now is that you're older and wiser."_

She looked at him, then finally asked, _"So when do you want to go?" "What?"_ Steven asked. _"To the bottom of the sea?" "Yep,"_ she replied.

"_Whenever I guess,"_ Steven exclaimed. _"How about now?"_ she asked. _"Right now?"_ Steven said, _"But it's late!"_ Lapis smiled at him, then said, _"Come on Steven, don't be such a female! I thought you didn't have a curfew?"_

Steven looked back at her, then laughed as he said, _"I don't have a curfew! I can leave whenever I want! I can come and go as I please!"_

"_And you're the one who's a female!"_

Lapis had a smile on her face, as she batted her eye lashes at him, then replied, _"I thought that much was obvious!"_ She took his hand, then said, _"Come with me, let's go. It'll be fun, I promise."_ Steven held her hand, then grinned at her as he said, _"I'll go with you if you stop teasing me."_

She smiled back at him, then stared into his eyes as she said, _"Alright then."_

"_I'll stop being a tease..."_


	4. Chapter 4: Forbidden Feelings

**Chapter 4:**

**Forbidden Feelings**

"_What are you doing P?" _Amethyst moaned, as she rolled over in her junk pile. When she gradually started to open her eyes, she saw Pearl climbing out of a puddle, as she tip-toed her way towards her. _"Can we talk, please?"_ Pearl whispered, as she kneeled down beside her. _"Sure,"_ Amethyst exclaimed, as she woke up. _"What's up?"_ She leaned up and began to rub her eyes, as Pearl was sitting down beside her with her arms wrapped around her legs.

"_It's about Steven,"_ Pearl whispered. _"Okay, what about him?"_ Amethyst replied. _"And you don't need to whisper, so what is it?"_ Pearl became silent, as she thought to herself for a moment, then she finally said, _"I need to see him. I want to apologize for my behavior earlier, for getting mad."_ Amethyst looked at her, then replied, _"Oh, I wouldn't worry about it. You don't need to apologize. Lapis just showed up unannounced, so who could blame you for being mad!?"_

"_I can't stand that bitch!"_

Pearl cringed when she heard Amethyst's words, then she replied, _"I guess I just love Steven. I became a little jealous when I saw him so close to her."_ Amethyst yawned, then exclaimed, _"We all care about Steven. Don't worry about it. He's here, and Lapis isn't."_

"_Just go back to sleep, P. You can talk to him in the morning."_

As Amethyst laid back down, Pearl reached out to touch her shoulder, then said, _"Wait, I'm not finished. There's more that I have to tell you!"_ Amethyst sighed, then leaned up once more and asked, _"What is it now? What else?"_ Pearl stared at her, and now had a nervous expression on her face as she began to talk. Her lips were quivering, as she forced the words out and said, _"I love Steven!"_

"_Yeah, and!?"_ Amethyst replied sarcastically. _"That's great!"_

"_I'm afraid you don't understand!"_ Pearl eked. _"I'm in love with him!"_

Amethyst snapped out of her grogginess, then listened intently as Pearl continued to talk.

"_I didn't realize until tonight! Till I saw him wrapped in her arms! I became extremely jealous and angry, and I hate feeling that way!"_

"_But I can't help it!"_

Amethyst's mouth dropped, as she heard her words. Her eyes became stingy, as she looked at Pearl and said, "_Wait a minute! I'm afraid I didn't hear you correctly! So you're in love with him!? Like you LOVE HIM, LOVE HIM!?"_ Pearl was blushing, as she forced herself to nod her head, then Amethyst snapped, _"You're a fuckin psycho! You need help!"_ She laid back down in her junk pile, then yelled, _"Get out of my room, weirdo! Go spew your crap to someone else!"_

Pearl immediately stood up, and began to cry a little, as she said in a broken voice, _"I just needed someone to talk to! I told you how I was feeling because I thought I could confide in you! But clearly that was a mistake!"_

"_You think!"_ Amethyst snapped. As Pearl was walking back towards the water puddle, she turned back at Amethyst and finally said, _"This isn't easy for me! You think I like feeling this way!? I don't! If I could wish these feelings away, I would, but I can't!"_

"_Whatever!"_ Amethyst screeched, as she adjust herself in the pile. _"Let me see you tell that shit to Garnet! I bet you she would kick your ass!"_ Pearl ignored her last remarks, and as she stepped into the puddle and was about to dive, a hand came up from the water and pulled her in…

_**Garnets Room**_

Pearl was now in the presence of Garnet, and was hanging off the ground as she held onto her shoulders. Garnet's grip became tighter, as she glared through her visors and said, _"You better choose your next words carefully.."_ She released her, and as Pearl fell to the ground, she looked up at Garnet with tears in her eyes, then said, _"I love him!"_ Garnet grimaced, and as she summoned her gauntlets, Pearl whispered, _"I know what this means! It means your hate! And it means losing two friends who I've cared for deeply!"_

"_But I can't deny how I feel! I'm consumed by it!"_

"_I love Steven and I won't allow him to be taken away from me by some water witch!"_

"_So if you have to beat it out of me, I understand!"_

"_But I will still love him just as much!"_

Garnet felt a sharp pain come over her face, as she continued to glare down at Pearl. Her gauntlets slowly disappeared, then she kneeled down in front of her. She began to wipe the tears from underneath her visors, then slowly extended her arm out towards Pearl. Her arm was shaking, as she gently touched Pearl's shoulder, then she said, _"I don't hate you Pearl! I don't hate you at all!"_ She paused for a moment, as she gathered her thoughts, then continued, _"This is so wrong! This can't be! I've heard enough!"_

"_You cannot have those thoughts!"_

Pearl stared at her and was about to respond, but Garnet cut her off, and said, _"When you're having those thoughts, just remember that he was a baby at one time! Remember how we brought him home from the hospital! We promised Rose that we would take care of him! That we would protect him!"_

"_You made a promise and don't you dare lose sight of that!"_

Pearl turned her head away, and felt shame come over her as she replied, _"I know! That's why I'm mad at myself! I hate feeling this way! It's tearing me up inside!" _Then she looked back at Garnet and finally said, _"But I've seen the beautiful person that he's grown into! I love him! I love everything about him!"_

"_He's the only man that I've ever loved, and I don't want to share him with anyone else!" _

With that, Garnet embraced her, as Pearl started to break down, then she commanded, _"You get rid of those thoughts right now! I won't allow you to break up this family!"_

"_Suppress your feelings! Do whatever you have to do!"_

"_But I won't allow you to hurt Steven!"_


	5. Chapter 5: I'm Glad You Came

**Chapter 5:**

**I'm Glad You Came**

"_Whoa! Where are we!?"_ Steven asked. _"My home,"_ Lapis replied. _"Or new home I should say." _As Steven was observing his surroundings, he saw that he was surrounded by palaces and large statues. There were pillars as tall as large buildings, and the floor beneath his feet was made out of solid gold. _"This is amazing!"_ He exclaimed. _"I've seen this place before! In books! Connie told me it's called Atlantis!"_ Lapis laughed, then smiled as she said, _"That's what humans have called it. I believe the Greeks were the first ones to name it that."_

"_I just call it a place for me to hang up my hat and coat!"_ Steven looked over at her, then said, _"But you're not wearing a hat and coat! You're wearing a dress!"_ Lapis smiled once more, then replied, _"It was a figure of speech Steven! So anyway, what would you like to do? I can take you anywhere. We can explore this underwater realm together."_ In that moment, Steven felt weary, as he yawned, then apologized, _"I'm sorry Lapis. Please don't get mad at me, but I'm feeling kind of tired. I had a long day"_

"_Maybe I should go back home." _

"_But you just got here!"_ Lapis replied. _"I know,"_ Steven exclaimed. _"I'm just really tired. I can barely keep my eyes open."_ She was silent, as she nodded her head, then replied, _"You can leave, if you want to. I can take you back. But I have a bed, Steven. You can sleep over if you'd like? Or under I should say."_ He thought for a moment, then said, _"Yeah, I guess I could. Then maybe tomorrow you can show me some more of this place!? That would be cool!"_ Lapis smiled, then said, _"Well, what about your mission with the gems? Won't they get upset if you're not with them!?"_

"_No, No,"_ Steven exclaimed. "_They'll be fine. It's nice to be able to spend some time away from them!" "Alright,"_ Lapis exclaimed. _"If you say so. Let me show you to my room."_

"_But I think I should take you home first thing tomorrow morning. I don't want your friends to get the wrong impression of me!"_

_**The Temple (The Following Morning)**_

"_Where is he!?"_ Pearl shouted. _"STEEVVEEN!"_ She screamed, as she began searching the house. _"He's with Lapis,"_ Garnet exclaimed. Pearl froze, as she felt her heart jump, and before she could say anything else, the door to the temple opened. _"There you are!"_ Amethyst shouted, as she came marching out of her room. She looked over at Garnet who was sitting on the couch, then said, _"Hey Garnet! This sicko has something that she needs to tell you!" _Garnet raised her palm towards Amethyst, then simply said, _"That's enough! It's too early for fighting. Pearl and I have already spoken."_

"_What!?"_ Amethyst protested. _"Did she tell you what she said!? About what's going on in that sick brain of hers!?" "Yes,"_ Garnet replied. _"We fixed it, now drop it please!"_ She stepped onto the warp, then commanded, _"Let's go."_ Pearl felt sadness come over her, as she had her arms folded and began to rub her hands over her triceps, when she whispered, _"But what about Steven? I don't want to leave without him!" "We'll see him when we get back,"_ Garnet exclaimed. _"Now let's go!" _As Pearl stepped onto the warp, she began to look down at the floor and became silent. _"Cradle robber!"_ Amethyst merked, as she stared up at her.

Suddenly, Pearl felt her rage brewing, as she reached over to try to grab her, but Garnet separated both of them, then yelled, _"That's enough! The next one who talks or whispers anything, will be tossed out of the warp stream!"_ The three waited, as a beam of light came down upon the warp pad, then they were gone.

_**The Wet Dream: Steven the Surf Rider **_

The sun was glistening over his face, as he had his aviator glasses on, and he was cutting through the ocean like a torpedo. He rode the waves with such accuracy and precision, that his board glided across the surface of the water as he did so. He flew through the ocean pipeline, only to come out victorious on the other side, then he smiled as he could hear the sound of people chanting his name on the beach. _"STEVEN!..STEVEN!..STEVEN!"_

When he made it back to the shore, he picked up his surfboard, then began walking towards a large canopy which had been set up a few feet onto the beach. _"Well ladies and gentlemen, it looks like we have a winner!"_ Mayor Dewey exclaimed, as he held onto the microphone. _"And the first place winner is, UNIVERSE!"_ Several of the beach goers began clapping, as Steven held his trophy high into the air, then two women appeared next to him. As he looked them over he noticed that one was a blonde, and the other a brunette, and they were both tanned with bikinis on.

He saw that they both had a marvelous physique, as their abs were tight, their legs were firm, and they had sensual curves. They both had white ribbons running across their torso that read, _"Universe 1__st__ place Winner!"_ He began to grin, as he placed a hand on each side of their hips, then he brought them in close to him. _"So Universe!"_ Mayor Dewey, exclaimed as he held the mic towards Steven's face. _"What's next for Beach City's all-time best surf rider, slash favorite person ever!?"_

Steven spoke into the mic and said, _"I plan to catch more waves and more babes!"_ He then dropped his trophy, then ran back towards the tide with his surfboard underneath his arms. _"Alright people!"_ Mayor Dewey shouted into the mic. _"Let's give a big round of applause for Universe!"_ Steven could hear the sound of people chanting his name, as he threw his surfboard underneath his stomach, then dove into the ocean, and began paddling towards the waves.

As he was doing so, he noticed something odd start to happen. His board became blue, with a dark blue gemstone right in the center of it that took the shape of a "tear drop." As he had his body pressed up against the board, he felt it become curvy, then suddenly a blue dress and hair covered it. Before he knew it, his body was pressed up against, what could only be described as a "humanoid" figure, then he shouted, _"Lapis!? What are you doing here!? Why are you my surfboard!?"_

As he was holding onto her elbows and had his body pressed up against her shoulders and gem, she looked back at him, then smiled as she said, _"I hope you're enjoying the ride, Steven!"_

As he rode her out to sea, he began to feel intense pleasure as she submerged underneath the water, then he woke up.

_**Waking up to a sticky situation**_

Steven tossed and turned as he gradually started to open his eyes, and when he did, he found that he was laying on a bed that had blue satin sheets. The material was soft and pleasurable, as he rolled over on his back, then he looked up towards the ceiling. Instead of it being a ceiling however, there was simply a glass roof that covered over the bedroom, and he could see the entire ocean above him. _"Oh crap!"_ Steven said to himself. _"Did I pee in her bed!?"_ He quickly turned back to look towards the bed, then became angry with himself as he said, _"Ah man! My first night sleeping over and I had to piss in her bed!?"_

"_This is just great!"_

He began to hear footsteps coming down the hall, then he quickly dove back onto the spot and pulled the covers over him. _"Good morning, Steven!"_ Lapis exclaimed, as she walked into the bedroom. _"I trust you slept well!?"_ Steven nodded his head, then replied, _"Good morning Lapis!"_

"_Yes I did! I slept well! Your bed is awesome!"_ She smiled as she made her way closer to him, and was holding a tray of food in her arms, when she replied, _"I made you breakfast!"_ She sat down on the bed, then placed the tray beside him and said, _"I hope you like it!"_ Steven felt his stomach growl, as he could smell the aroma of freshly cooked fish with butter garlic sauce over it. He looked over at the tray, then saw a plate with shrimp, scallops, claims, among other seafood items, as well as a glass of wine.

"_Cool,"_ Steven exclaimed. _"I've never had seafood for breakfast, or wine."_ Lapis looked at him, then smiled as she said, _"I'm sorry Steven. I tried, but there's no eggs or orange juice down here." "No,"_ he exclaimed. _"It's okay. Don't apologize. It looks delicious!"_ She smiled once more, as she waited several minutes for him to eat, then she asked, _"Well, aren't you going to eat?"_ After waiting a few more moments, It became awkward, as she finally said, _"Is everything okay? If you don't like it, you can tell me. I won't get offended."_ Steven had his body pressed down on the bed, then sighed heavily as he replied, _"It's not that!_

"_It's just…"_

"_I had an accident!"_

Finally, he rolled over and said, _"I'm sorry Lapis, but I think I peed in your bed!"_ Her eyes became wide, as she stared down at the spot that he was covering, then she uneasily replied, _"Well, Umm! It's fine! Don't worry about it! But how did you!? How did you manage to.."_ As she was talking, she began to observe the spot, as Steven looked up towards the sea, then frantically said, _"I don't know! Maybe it happened because of all the water! I'm sorry!"_ Lapis continued to stare at it, when she whispered, _"Really It's fine Steven."_ She extended her hand out to touch the spot, then Steven shouted, _"What are you doing!?"_

"_It's moisture,"_ she replied. _"I can manipulate it, I can get rid of it. It will be as thou it never happened."_ As her fingers inched closer to it, Steven protested, _"Wait! I'm embarrassed right now! Hold on! I'm so sorry Lapis!"_ She looked at him, then said, _"Quit apologizing. There's nothing to be embarrassed about. You're away from home, in an unfamiliar world, so it's not unreasonable for something like this to happen!"_

"_Don't be angry with yourself."_

"_We're friends Steven, its okay."_

He nodded his head, as she continued

"_Actually this spot isn't that big,"_ She exclaimed. _"You probably didn't have a lot to drink at the wedding last night."_ When her finger tips finally touched it, she froze, and her body began to quiver as she immediately pulled her hand away. She began to observe the sticky substance in between her finger tips, when she said, _"I don't think this is urine, Steven."_ As she felt the texture, she began to look down at Steven's pants, then she noticed a "bulge." She blushed, then smiled at him, as she asked, _"Are you excited about something!?"_

He looked down, then he immediately grabbed the tray and placed it over his legs, as he replied, _"I'm really sorry Lapis! I had a dream last night!"_

"_It was really weird!"_

"_This hasn't happened to me in years! Please forgive me!"_

"_Its fine!"_ She exclaimed. _"Don't worry about it!"_ He smiled at her, as began to eat from his plate, then he said, _"I'm glad we're friends! Thank you for being so cool about it!"_

"_I'm glad too, Steven!"_ Lapis replied.

"_I'm glad you came!"_ The two froze, as they began to stare at one another, then she jokingly said, _"Well, you know what I mean!"_

"_I'm glad you could be here!"_


	6. Chapter 6: Ocean Girlfriend

**Chapter 6:**

**Ocean Girlfriend**

"_Thanks for sleeping over,"_ Lapis exclaimed, as she held Steven close. As he was hugging her, he had his head slouched over her shoulder and was touching the gem on her back, when he replied, _"Thanks for making me breakfast!"_ The two looked into each other's eyes, as Steven said, _"We should do this again sometime, but we should plan it out better."_ Lapis smiled at him, then she responded, _"Sure, Steven. That would be fun! And interesting!"_ He held her hand, as she slowly began to walk back into the tide, then he said, _"Wait! I just thought of something!"_ She turned to face him, then replied, _"What is it?"_

"_What are you doing tomorrow night!?"_ Steven asked. _"I was thinking we could go see a movie." _Lapis looked at him, then asked, _"What's a movie?"_ He looked back at her, then replied, _"I don't know how to describe it. Basically, it's shown on a big screen, there's lots of seats and people sit in them to watch the screen." "You're inviting me to go sit down with you and look at a giant screen?"_ Lapis asked. _"Well no,"_ he exclaimed. _"There's a film or projection that's shown on the screen. We would be watching something."_

"_You'll know what I'm talking about when you see it."_

"_Just say yes!"_

Lapis smiled once more, as she responded, _"Well, I don't know. I might have to check my schedule. I think have plans!"_ He felt disheartened, as he stared down at the sand, then she exclaimed, _"I'm just kidding, Steven! Don't get so upset! Of course I'll go to a movie with you!"_ He smiled, as he lifted his head up, then held her close once more and said, _"I thought we agreed no more teasing!?"_ She gazed into his eyes, then whispered, _"Sorry! I just couldn't help myself!"_

"_I'll stop being a tease!"_

The two continued to embrace, as they could feel their bodies pressed up against one another, then Lapis said, _"I think you're getting excited again!?"_

_**The Temple**_

"_Oh god!"_ Amethyst moaned. _"Steven's back! And he's with swamp thing!"_ Pearl felt her chest pumping, as she ran up the stairs, pressed her body up against Steven's bedroom window, then gazed down upon the beach. She felt anger, sadness, and despair, as she could see Lapis and Steven hugging one another. Her nostrils were flared and she had tears streaming down her face, as she immediately turned, then ran back down the stairs. _"I can't!"_ she cried. _"I don't want him near her! I don't care what either one of you think!"_ Just as she was about to open the front door, Garnet grabbed her, then commanded, _"Remember what I told you about breaking up this family!"_

"_You will not say or do anything to hurt him! I won't allow it!"_

As Garnet was saying her words, Amethyst quickly shouted, _"Hey Garnet! Steven's coming! So you might want to kill Pearl later!" _Pearl's heart was racing, as she stared up at her teammate, then Garnet exclaimed, _"This is what's going to happen. When he comes inside, we're going to tell him why we don't approve of Lapis."_

"_And you're going to act normal! Do you understand me Pearl!?"_

She nodded her head, as Garnet released her and finally said, _"Alright then."_

"_Thank you."_

_**No need for approval**_

"_Hey guys! Goodmorning!" _Steven exclaimed, as he walked inside. _"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" _Pearl snapped, as she stared at him with a sad look on her face. Garnet and Amethyst looked over at her, as Steven replied, _"I was hanging out with Lapis. She let me spent the night at her place."_

"_It was pretty awesome!"_

Pearl continued to stare at him, as if she were searching his soul, then Garnet said, _"Steven, we need to talk." "About what?_" he asked. _"About Lapis Lazuli,"_ she exclaimed. _"Okay, what about her?"_ Steven asked. Garnet motioned towards the couch, then said, _"Why don't we all sit down, please."_ As the four were sitting, Steven listened as the gems gave their reasons as to why they didn't want him near her. He became disgruntled, as they went on and on about how much of a bad gem she was. _"So let me get this straight,"_ Steven exclaimed. _"Amethyst, you don't want me hanging out with Lapis because you simply don't like her!?" "Yep,"_ Amethyst replied. _"But you don't have a reason!?"_ he asked. _"I don't need one!"_ Amethyst exclaimed. _"I just don't like her!"_

Steven shook his head, then continued, _"And Garnet, you don't want me near her because you guys have history together!?" "Exactly,"_ Garnet replied. _"There's a lot you don't know. We fought against her during the war for earth." "But she's different now!"_ Steven insisted. _"I know she's different," Garnet replied. "But that doesn't change the fact that we still care about you. We're just concerned." "Well there's nothing to be concerned about!"_ Steven snapped. _"She would never hurt me! She's my friend!"_

He sighed heavily, then looked at Pearl as he said, _"And you Pearl. You didn't really give me an answer."_

"_Why don't you want me around Lapis?"_

When she heard his words her lips started to quiver, as she looked over at her teammates, then she looked back at Steven. She felt pain in her gem, as she placed a hand over it, then finally said, _"I just love you Steven!"_ With that, Garnet and Amethyst both grimaced, as Steven replied, _"I love you too Pearl!"_ He held her hand, then looked into her eyes and asked, _"Is everything okay!? Why are you crying!?"_ Her body was shaking, as she looked over at her teammates again, then she looked back at him and said, _"I have to go!"_ She pulled her hand away, then she immediately stood up and walked back towards the temple.

"_Pearl! Wait!"_ Steven shouted. But she ignored him, as she entered her room, then the temple door closed behind her. _"Guys!? Why is she upset!? Why was she crying!?"_

"_She's always crying!"_ Amethyst exclaimed. _"She's always emotional." _

"_Don't worry about her Steven. She'll be her normal weird self again in no time."_

"_Then main thing is for you to stay away from that sea slut!"_

Garnet elbowed Amethyst, as Steven said, _"She's not a slut! Don't call her that!"_

"_She's my friend, and tomorrow night we're going out!"_

_**The Movie Theatre (The following night)**_

"_So this is what a movie theatre looks like!?"_ Lapis exclaimed, as she felt the carpet beneath her feet, and could see posters all along the walls of the lobby. _"Yep,"_ Steven replied, as he threw popcorn from the bucket into his mouth. _"You want some?"_ he asked, as he held the bucket towards her. She smiled, as she took a few pieces, then popped them in her mouth. _"How do you like it?"_ Steven asked.

As she was chewing, she began to smile, then swallowed as she said, _"It tastes kind of salty. But it has a buttery feeling when it slides down your throat."_ Steven laughed then said, _"Well, that's what popcorn is! Butter, salt, and cooked kernels!"_ When the two finally made it into the movie theatre, they sat down in their seats as Lapis asked, _"So what exactly are we watching?" _Steven smiled at her, then said, _"It's a surprise! It's scary, but you'll like it! And I'm here in case you need someone to grab onto!"_ She laughed, as she crossed her legs, then adjusted herself in the seat to get comfortable.

"_It's scary huh!?"_ She exclaimed _"Honestly Steven, there's not a whole lot that scares me."_

"_But it's good to know that you're here if I need to grab onto you!"_

Steven smiled, as he lifted up the armrest between them and got closer to her. He put his arm around her, and rested it on her shoulder as she said, _"May I ask what you're doing?"_ He looked at her, then said, _"I'm just trying to get comfortable." "And you need to put your arm around me in order to do that?"_ Lapis asked. Steven froze, as he didn't know if she was joking or seriously uncomfortable, until she finally said, _"I'm kidding Steven! I don't mind."_ He smiled, as he held her close, then he looked down at her legs as they were touching his.

"_This is nice,"_ She exclaimed, as she rested her head against Steven's chest and began to eat more popcorn from the bucket. _"Is this the movie?"_ She asked. _"No,"_ Steven replied. _"These are just the previews. The will movie will start in a little bit."_ As the two were sitting snuggly against one another, Steven watched, as Connie and Rajesh entered the theatre. _"Connie's here!"_ he exclaimed, as he began to tilt his head up. _"What's she doing here!?"_ Lapis still had her head resting on Steven's chest, when she looked up at him and asked, _"Is that a bad thing?"_

"_Well, no!"_ he replied. _"It isn't! I just thought she would be on her honeymoon or something!"_ Lapis could tell that he was a little distraught, as he was staring down the rows of seats towards Connie and her husband, so she held his hand and said, _"That's nice, but I don't want to hear about your friend Connie!"_ When he looked back at her, she grabbed him by his collar to bring him in closer, then she looked directly into his eyes and whispered, _"You're here with me right now. We're watching a movie together."_ As Steven was staring at her, he began to notice that her eyes were deep blue just as the ocean itself, and her hair had a subtle bounce to it. He began to stare at her features, as he noticed that her skin was a lovely shade of blue, and she had a small-thin nose.

"_You don't know how pretty you are!"_ Steven exclaimed, as he continued to stare into her eyes. Lapis smiled at him, as they were inches away from each other, then she whispered, _"Thank you."_ Finally Steven couldn't contain himself any longer, so he immediately lunged forward and started kissing her. She reciprocated by kissing him back, and soon they both could feel their tongues intertwined with one another. As Steven was pressing his tongue against hers, he became aroused, as he felt a euphoric feeling come over him. Finally Lapis pulled herself away from him and said, _"Whoa! Hold on Steven! Let's take it slow, okay!?"_

He had his arms wrapped around her, and his heart was beating faster, as she continued, _"Slow down! Let's get to know each other! I want to enjoy the ride!"_ His adrenaline slowed, then he stumbled over his words as he asked, _"You're pretty much my girlfriend now, aren't you!? Or will you be my girlfriend!? Please!?"_ Lapis looked at him, then said, _"I don't know what a girlfriend is, but since it has the word "friend" in it, then yes, I'm your girlfriend!"_

"_I think we're already heading down that path!"_


	7. Chapter 7: What is it about her?

**Chapter 7:**

**What is it about her?**

"_What is it about her Steven?"_ Garnet asked. _"What do you love about her so much?" "Well,"_ Steven exclaimed. _"I love the fact that she's always herself, and no one can tell her what to do!" _Amethyst raised her eyebrow, then said, _"No one tells me what to do! Does that mean that I fit the same standard as Lapis!?" "That's not true,"_ he replied. _"Garnet tells you what to do all the time!"_

"_Besides, it's different with me and Lapis. I really like her! She's pretty, she's caring, she's compassionate, and now she's my lady! She's my friend, first and foremost, but she's also my girlfriend!" _

As Steven was getting ready for his date, Garnet protested, _"I get that she's your friend, but I don't think you should be dating her. She's thousands of years older than you!"_ He looked at Garnet, then said, _"So!? My mom was way older than my dad, and they still dated each other." "That was different, Steven," _she replied._ "Your mother and father were in love."_

"_Well maybe I'm in love with Lapis,"_ Steven exclaimed. _"No you're not!"_ Garnet replied. _"You don't know anything about love!"_ With that, he ignored her, as he headed towards the door, then she finally said, _"Don't have anger towards us! We just care about you!"_

"_I'm sorry Steven, but I'm probably never going to give you my approval. I've seen too much! I knew her way before you were even in existence, and I know what she's capable of!"_

As Steven was heading out the door, he turned towards Garnet, then replied, _"I really don't need your approval. I'm not a little kid anymore. If you guys love and care for me, like you say you do, then you'll respect my decision."_ After that, Steven walked outside of the house, then shut the door behind him. _"What if he's right!?"_ Amethyst exclaimed to Garnet. _"Maybe we should just shut up and let him do his thing!?"_

"_Maybe he really does love her!?"_

"_No, I don't believe that's the case,"_ Garnet replied. _"I think he's just infatuated with her, but of course, I could be wrong." _

"_Our job is to protect Steven, and we're doing so the best way that we know how. Just because he's older now, it doesn't change the fact that we still care for him."_

Garnet then walked over towards the Temple door, then lightly knocked on it, as she said, _"Pearl, please come out now! We need to talk!" _While she was waiting, she could hear the sound of Pearl crying and whimpering, then she pleaded once more, _"Please, Pearl!"_

"_Come out now!"_

After there was no response, Garnet bowed her head against the door, then whispered, _"I know you're upset, we all are."_

"_But I need your help! I need my teammate! I can't deal with this all alone!"_

After several moments of silence and waiting, the white gemstone on the door lit up, as the door opened. _"Come here!"_ Garnet cried, as she wrapped her arms around Pearl. _"It's okay to cry!"_ She whispered, as she held her close. _"It's going to be okay!"_ As Pearl was sobbing, Amethyst felt bad, so she joined in and hugged her as well.

Pearl's eyes were glossy and her body was shaking, then she began to look up towards the ceiling and cried out, _"Is this what hell is like!?"_

"_To be in love with someone, only to have them ripped away from you!?"_

"_And there's nothing you can do about it!"_

"_Damn you Lapis!"_

_**A Date at Fun Land; Taking it to the next level**_

Steven came walking up the boardwalk with Roses in his arms, as he saw Lapis waiting for him. _"You look nice!"_ She exclaimed, as she saw that he was wearing a dress coat. _"Thank you!"_ Steven replied. _"It used to be my dad's, now it's mine!"_ She laughed, then she watched as Steven handed her the flowers, then he said, _"These are for you!"_ She smiled, as she held them close to her face, then she whispered, _"They're lovely!"_

They sat down on two stools at a nearby ice cream parlor, then they shared a Sundae with one another, as they began to converse. _"So,"_ Lapis exclaimed. _"This is our tenth time going out together, and I believe this is the fourth time that we've been to funland."_ Steven laughed, as he scooped his spoon into the ice cream, then he exclaimed, _"I know! I'm sorry about funland! There's not a whole lot to do in Beach City!"_

She smiled, as she dipped her spoon into the Sundae as well, then she said_, "No, it's okay. Funland doesn't bother me, it's entertaining. I was, however, referring to the fact that this our tenth date, and we only have a few more till we…"_ She became silent, as Steven looked at her, then replied, _"Till we what!?"_

"_You know,"_ she insinuated, as she blushed a little. Then her voice became low, as she finally whispered, _"Till we consummate our relationship!"_ He became confused, as he asked, _"What does consummate mean!?"_ She laughed, then she shook her head as she said, _"Wow Steven! That one just flew right over you!"_ She pulled herself out of her seat, then sat down on Steven's lap and put her arms around him as she whispered, _"Have sex!"_

Steven's eyes lit up, as he immediately wrapped his arms around her waist, then he pulled her onto his crotch area. She could feel the bulge underneath, as Steven began kissing her back, then she leaned her elbows onto the countertop. As she picked up the spoon and began finishing what was left of the Sundae, she could feel Steven kissing her gem. He now had his head leaning against her, and was holding her tight, when he pleaded, _"Do we have to wait!? Can't we do this now!?"_

As she held the spoon away from her lips, she could feel him becoming hard underneath her, then she whispered, _"We'll get there. Just give it a few more dates"_

"_Remember it's the anticipation Steven. That's what makes it all worth it."_

"_But I can tell you're excited!"_

Steven, in his euphoric state of mind, pressed his face into the back of her head, then began to breathe through her hair.

Suddenly, a manager came up to the counter, then shouted_, "Dude! Get a room! Don't do that crap here!" _Steven pulled his head away from Lapis then yelled at the manager, _"FUCK OFF LARS!"_

"_I'm here with my girl!"_

"_You're just pissed because you got fired from the Big Donut!"_

As Lars was walking away, he shouted, _"Screw you Steven!"_ Then when he left, Steven whispered underneath his breath, _"Freakin Prick!"_

Lapis's body began to shake, as she was overcome with laughter, then she said, _"Well, this has turned out to be an interesting date!"_

"_I can't remember the last time that I was so highly entertained!"_

"_You seem frustrated with that guy!?"_

Steven buried his face into her hair, then whispered, _"Not as frustrated as I am with you right now!?"_ She could feel him breathing down her neck, when he finally said, _"You have no idea how bad you're going to get it!"_ Lapis had a large grin on her face, as she could feel Steven pulsating underneath her, then she replied, _"Is that so!?"_

"_Well, we'll see about that!"_


	8. Chapter 8: Have some respect!

**Chapter 8:**

**Have Some Respect!**

It had been several months since Steven and his new girlfriend, Lapis Lazuli, shared their first kiss. They had been on several dates, as they steadily got to know one another, and they became closer. They became secure enough in their relationship, that they had no problem showing signs of affection, such as kissing, holding hands, and even holding one another, which eventually drove the crystal gems over the edge.

Until one day, Steven decided to make love to his girlfriend inside the temple, then the gems had had enough, as the leader put her foot down.

_**Outside Rose's Room**_

"_I know you're in there, Steven!"_ Garnet yelled, as she pounded on the temple door. _"And I know she's with you! Have some respect! This our house too!"_ Pearl had her body pressed up against the door, and was listening intently, as she could hear the sound of heavy breathing. When she heard Lapis moaning, she pulled her body away from the door, and began to cry as she screamed, _"WHY STEVEN! HOW COULD YOU!? WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME!?"_

"_PLEASE STOP!"_

"_Calm down P!" _Amethyst exclaimed, as she stood next to Garnet. _"We'll deal with Steven when he's done!" "When he's done!?"_ Pearl shouted. _"When he's done doing what!?" _

"_I don't even want to say it!" _

"_I can't be here!"_ She cried. _"I need to leave!"_ Pearl was numb, as she slowly stepped back, and kept her eyes fixated on the door. She leaped onto the warp pad, as a beam of light came down, then she disappeared. Then Amethyst shouted, _"What the hell!?"_ Amethyst ran onto the warp pad to chase after her, then Garnet quickly said, _"No! Let her go! She needs to be alone right now!"_

"_But we can't just let her leave!"_ Amethyst replied. _"She's one of us! This is all Lapis's fault!" "That may be true,"_ Garnet responded. _"But nonetheless, Pearl needs to be alone."_

"_And with regard to Lapis, Steven is responsible for her."_

"_He brought her into this house."_

"_He's an adult now, so he'll be held accountable for his actions."_

She turned her head back towards the door, then finally said, _"Rest assure he will be dealt with."_

_**Inside Rose's Room**_

"_Do you know what you're doing!?"_ Lapis frantically asked, as she stared up at him with her eyes wide. Steven was on top of her, and he had her pinned down on the bed, when he replied, _"I think so! Hold on!"_

"_I almost got it!"_

"_You almost got what Stev..!?"_ She asked, but suddenly she became silent. She squinted her eyes, then her mouth opened, as she let out a faint breath. She could feel the sensation of him inside of her, as she whimpered. Steven, in his confusion, became overly excited, as he shouted down, _"I'm sorry! I'll stop!"_ In the heat of the moment she pulled him closer, and he could feel her breath as she whispered, _"You're doing fine!"_

"_Keep going!"_

Sensing her approval, Steven slowed down to adjust himself on the bed. He opened her legs wider, then pushed himself inside once more, as she bit down on her lip. His heart was pounding and his adrenaline was pumping, as he began to thrust, and with each movement he felt extreme pleasure. She started moaning, as Steven laid on top of her, then he began to run his fingers through her hair.

In that moment, she faintly opened her eyes and was now looking up towards the pink clouds. She could feel his body pressed up against hers, as he began to sweat, and he was doing his best to climax inside of her. She began to reflect on the concept of fusion, how both partners did a dance, and shared a bondage with one another. Sex, however, was something a little different. Lapis knew that she was sharing a bondage with Steven, but there were feelings and emotions involved, so it was more special to her.

She could feel Steven thrusting faster and faster, until finally, she submitted her body and gave him total control. As he was thrusting, his grip tightened, then she felt as his body became stiff. He pressed down hard one final time, then he came inside of her, as she smiled.

Steven was breathing heavily, and was sweating profusely, as he continued to lay on top of her. Lapis felt his heart beat slowing down, as she began to run her fingers through his hair, then she whispered, _"Well, that was lovely!" _Steven laughed a little, as he was resting his head upon her chest, then he replied, _"Yeah! It was awesome! We should do it again sometime!"_

"_We should!"_ Lapis exclaimed. _"We'll get better at it!"_

"_How about now?" _Steven insisted. Then her eyes became wide, as she said, _"Right now!?" "Yes!"_ he exclaimed, as he began to kiss her, then she reciprocated.

Finally, she smiled once more, as she nodded her head in approval. Then Steven didn't waste any more time, as he pinned her down and began to go to work.


	9. Chapter 9: Chasing After Her

**Chapter 9:**

**Chasing after her**

Lapis Lazuli was standing next the bed, and was looking down at her hips, when she began to adjust her dress. She felt Steven grab her from behind, then she sighed, as she could feel him resting his head against her neck. _"I have to go Steven,"_ she whispered, as he placed his hands over her naval area. While he was hugging her, he replied, _"I know. It just sucks though. I wish you could stay longer."_ Lapis let out a laugh, then said, "_You know as well as I do, that that's not possible."_

She turned her head back, then continued, _"By the way, when exactly did you say that the gems were coming back from their mission?"_ Steven thought for a moment, then replied, _"I don't know. At least a few days, why?" "Oh,"_ She exclaimed. _"Because I could swear that I heard knocking or pounding in your room."_ Finally Steven smirked, as he said, _"The only thing that got pounded was you!"_

"_Oh, Wow!"_ She laughed. _"Steven, you're so bad!"_ As he began to kiss her neck, she said, _"I think next time we should do this at my place! Just to be safe!" "Okay,"_ he exclaimed. _"How about now!? Let's go to your place!"_ She smiled, as she could feel him pushing his crotch into her back, then he held her tighter. _"I swear," _she whispered_. "You just have a one track mind!"_

"_I think I need a break thou! I'm kind of worn out!"_

"_We already went a few times, so no more tonight, please!"_

He nodded his head then listened to her, as he continued to kiss her neck. Eventually the door appeared, then they both held hands as they exited the room.

_**The Brawl outside the Temple**_

"_Leaving so soon!?_" Garnet asked. Steven and Lapis were in shock, as they could see Garnet standing before them with her gauntlets drawn, and Amethyst right next to her cracking her whip. Lapis, however, was fearless as she released herself from Steven's grip, then attempted to walk past them. _"I don't think so!"_ Amethyst shouted, as she swung her whip at her. Lapis was now tied up, as Garnet grabbed her, then she glared through her visors and said, _"You made a big mistake in coming to this house!" _Lapis simply laughed, as her aqua wings emerged, which caused the whip to snap. Then she flew directly towards the front door with Garnet still holding onto her.

Amethyst quickly grabbed onto Lapis' ankle, and together, all three crashed through the front door. _"NO!"_ Steven shouted. _"STOP IT GUYS! LEAVE HER ALONE!"_ They crashed through the wooden railing of the stairs, then Lapis fell out of flight, as they were now skidding across the beach. When they finally stopped, Lapis was disoriented, as she attempted to get to her feet, but she was knocked back down as Garnet threw a punch at her. The hit rang through her body, as she held her jaw, and she could now see Garnet standing over her.

Just as she was about to do more damage, Garnet was blasted off her feet, as a giant water fist came from the ocean and leveled her. Lapis quickly rose to her feet, as she could see Amethyst leaping towards her while shouting, _"Suck it bitch!"_ But before Amethyst could do anything, Lapis grabbed hold of her, then flew high into the sky. _"Suck on this!"_ Lapis shouted, as she drove her fist deep into Amethyst' mouth. She manipulated her salivary glands, and began to fill up her entire mouth with fluid, as Amethyst began to choke on her own spit. Lapis grimaced, as Amethyst bit down hard on her hand, but she kept pumping fluid into her mouth.

"_STOP LAPIS!" _Steven pleaded from below. _"LET HER GO! SHE DIDN'T MEAN IT!"_ Amethyst' body went completely limp, as she was now drowning with fluid inside, then Lapis threw her down towards the beach. When she hit the sand, the ground rumbled, and there was a large crater where Amethyst was now laying. Steven ran to her aid, as Garnet leaped off the ground with all her strength, and she was now heading through the air straight at her opponent. In midair, two giant water hands grabbed onto Garnet and held her, as Lapis was hovering before her.

"_You're a fool!"_ Lapis hissed, as she glared at Garnet_. "You can't beat me! You never could! So why do you try!?" _Garnet was filled with rage, as she defiantly said, "_Yes I can! You're not invincible!"_

"_You were never welcome in our home! You made a mistake in coming here tonight!"_ Lapis let out an evil laugh, as she replied, _"Is that so!? Well, I'm really scared! In fact I'm petrified!"_ Then she got closer to Garnet and smiled as she asked, _"And where is Ms. Clingy!? Why hasn't she joined us in this little rendezvous!?"_ Garnet looked at her, then angrily said, _"Leave my teammate out of this! Pearl has no time for you!"_

"_You might defeat me, but you won't get away with it! I'll be back!_

Lapis continued to smile as she thought for a moment, then she replied, _"Now that first part! Defeat you!? I really like the sound of that!"_ Garnet grimaced, as she could feel the pressure from the water hands crushing her, then Lapis let out one final comment as she said, _"I think I should return you to your partner! She looks lonely down there!"_ Then without warning, the ocean hands threw Garnet down towards the beach with such force, she could feel the wind rushing against her face as she came back to the surface.

"_GET OUT OF THE WAY STEVEN!"_ Garnet cried. He leaped away in time, just as she commanded, and when he did, the ground shook as Garnet crashed on top of Amethyst. There was now a cloud of sand settling over him, as Steven frantically got to his feet. When he walked over towards the crater, he whispered to himself, _"Please be okay guys!" _When he peeked down, his heart sank, as he could see Garnet gasping for air. He saw that she was holding onto her ribs, and was badly injured, as she attempted to stand. When she stood up, she instantly fell back, then Steven felt a not in his throat as he could see Amethysts gemstone laying in the sand.

He looked up at Lapis and now had tears in his eyes, as he asked, _"Why!? Why did you have to do that!?"_ But she ignored him, as Steven saw a shadow slowly pass over him, as a giant ocean fist now hovered over Garnet. _"Sorry dear,"_ Lapis exclaimed. _"I gave your friends a chance, but now I have to finish the job."_ After hearing her words, Steven became angry, as he summoned his shield, then he blocked the ocean fist before it could hit Garnet. The water hand vibrated, as it began to separate, then it broke down and splashed upon the earth. In his adrenaline, Steven threw his shield at Lapis, which caught her off guard. His mouth dropped, as he saw the shield hit her, then she fell to the beach.

He knew he had made a grave mistake, as he immediately climbed out of the crater, then he ran towards her. _"Lapis, baby! I'm sorry!"_ He cried as he kneeled down beside her. _"I didn't mean to! It was a mistake!"_ He attempted to hug her, then she immediately pushed his arms away as she screamed, _"Don't you dare try to touch me! I'm not your baby! Not anymore!" _She stood up and tears in her eyes, as she glared at him, then yelled, _"You and I are finished!"_ Steven felt his heart breaking, as she finally said, _"Consider what I did for you a favor!"_ In ignoring his better judgement, Steven was persistent as he tried to hug her, but he was knocked off his feet by a giant wave. The force of the water pushed him all the way back towards the crater, as he fell inside next to Garnet, and Lapis was now hovering over them. Then she said, _"I mean it Steven, we're done! You are no longer allowed in my realm! If I even sense that you're near the water, I'll turn it into your final resting place!"_

After hearing her words, Steven felt ugly inside. He tried to convince himself that she was talking to someone else, but deep down inside he knew that she was talking to him. As she flew away, he cried out, _"Wait Lapis! Please! I'm sorry!"_ But she ignored him as she continued to fly away. Slowly, Steven stopped resisting to what had happened, as he laid back, then looked up towards the night sky. He was numb, as he tried to process what had transpired over the previous few moments, then he came to realize that this was the second time that he had his heart broken. He was brought back to reality by the sound of Garnet gasping for air, as he immediately tended to her._ "Garnet, I'm sorry!" _He exclaimed_. "Please don't be angry with me!"_

"_I'm not angry with you, Steven!"_ Garnet gasped. _"I'm just disappointed!"_ Then she became emotional, as tears began to stream down her face. Through her broken visors, she grimaced as she asked, _"Why did you have to bring her into our home!? I told you she couldn't be trusted!"_ Steven's eyes were glossy, as he looked down at her, then simply said, _"I'm sorry!"_ She looked away and ignored him, then she commanded, _"Find Amethysts gem. Give it to me!"_ He then reached into the mud water, and began searching for it, as Garnet removed her broken visors. After he found it, he immediately handed it to her, then she began to observe it.

"_Good,"_ she whispered, as she looked closely. _"It's not cracked."_ Steven, in his sadness, began to look around for someone important, then he asked, _"Where's Pearl!?"_

"_She's gone,"_ Garnet replied. _"What!? But why!?"_ Steven frantically asked. Garnet sighed heavily, then responded, _"Because she heard you having sex in the temple with Lapis."_ Steven became embarrassed at the revelation of her words, then Garnet continued, _"She was heartbroken and couldn't deal with it, so she left."_

"_But we're going to go after her, aren't we!?_" Steven asked. _"I need to talk to her!"_ Garnet finally rose to her feet, then replied, _"I'm not, but you are."_ Steven's eyes became wide as he said, _"Go by myself!? But what if I can't find her on my own!?" "Well, you better try!" _Garnet exclaimed. _"Besides, you're a man now, remember!? Chasing after a female should be easy for you!"_ Steven knew that she was angry with him, so he became silent, as he lifted her arm over his shoulder and began to carry her out of the crater.

"_I made a mistake,"_ he whispered. _"How long are you guys going to be mad at me!?"_ As they were limping towards the temple, she became sarcastic as she said, _"Well, considering that you just had sex with a gem from the home world in your mother's room, it might be a bit!"_

"_I'd say we're going to be angry with you for quite a while!"_

When they made it inside the temple, Steven laid Garnet down on the couch, then he stepped onto the warp pad and asked, _"How will I know where to look!?" "Use your instincts,"_ she replied. _"Think of all her favorite spots, and you will find her."_ _"Hopefully I find her soon!"_ he exclaimed. _"I want to fix things with me and her, and I want to fix things with Lapis!"_ Garnet just slouched over at the revelation of his intent. Then just as he was about to leave, she exclaimed, _"One more thing."_ He then looked at her, then waited for a response, as she thought of her next words carefully. Then she finally said, _"Lapis isn't the only one who would be with you, Steven."_

"_Huh!?"_ he exclaimed, as he stared at her confused. Garnet became silent, as she simply waved goodbye to him, then a beam of light came down upon the warp pad, and Steven was gone.

"_What did I just say!?" _Garnet whispered to herself, as she closed her eyes, then palmed Amethysts gemstone against her face.

Until finally, she looked up at the painting above the doorway and said, _"Forgive me for twisting your sons mind, Rose! I just want him to save our friend!"_

"_I know he has to make his own decision.."_

"_But I would rather it be her, than Lapis Lazuli."_

_**Another Realm**_

"_This is definitely Pearl,"_ Steven exclaimed, as he stepped off the warp pad. As he was walking, he could see dozens of Japanese cherry blossoms, and he could feel a soothing breeze pass around his body_. "Hopefully she's here,"_ he whispered, as he continued walk. _"I really want to apologize to her!"_ When he was passing by the trees, he began to notice something particularly odd about them. He saw that many of the barks on the trees had lacerations and cuts all over them, and sap was now bleeding out all along their trunks. When continuing on his search, he became anxious, as he could now see that many of the trees were cut in half. _"She must be really upset with me!"_ Steven whispered. _"I'm so sorry Pearl!"_

Just as he said the words, "I'm so sorry Pearl," off into the distance he heard the sound of a blood curdling scream….

Steven immediately took a defensive stance, as he knew that the sound was not a human nor a gem, but instead it was more "animal like."

His heart began to beat faster, as he could feel the ground rumbling, as something drew near.

"_You're going to have to wait, Pearl!"_ Steven said to himself. _"It looks like this is turning into a mission!"_


	10. Chapter 10: Fixing a Broken Pearl

**Chapter 10:**

**Fixing a Broken Pearl**

Steven summoned his shield and was prepared to fight, when he saw the demented gem creature leap out of the bushes towards him. He became paralyzed when he saw that creature was tall and extremely thin, with cracked porcelain skin, and it took the appearance of a mannequin. The head of the creature was shattered and broken, showing it to be hollow, with a fracture along its mouth, which gave it a larger bite radius. The creature dropped on all fours, then opened its Jaws to a 90 degree angle, and began screaming as blood trickled out of its mouth.

"_Nope!"_ Steven yelled. _"Not staying here for this!"_ He immediately turned away, then ran as fast as he could, as the creature began following in close pursuit. As he was running, he looked back and saw that the creature was crawling fast like a spider, but it had a humanoid form. _"This is so jacked up!"_ He cried. _"This has to be a nightmare!"_ Once he made it onto the warp pad, he teleported, as he was trying to make it back to the temple as fast as he could. While in the warp stream, he looked down, then saw that the creature was still following him.

"_What the hell!?"_ Steven shouted. _"How did it get into the warp stream!?"_ His questions went unanswered, as the creature slowly made its way towards him, then Steven began flailing his arms as he tried to get higher up in the stream. Just as the creature was about to grab him, he made a desperate decision, as he dove out of the warp stream to get away. _"So much for living!"_ Steven whispered, as he began to gasp for air. _"I'm sorry Pearl! I'm sorry I hurt you! But now I won't ever be able to make things right!"_ While he was floating, his eyes began to close, as he felt cold, then he took in his last few remaining breaths.

Suddenly, a thin skeleton like hand reached out to grab him, then pulled him back inside the warp stream. The hand was massive, as Steven's entire body was wrapped in its fingers, then he gradually started to open his eyes. He felt helpless, as the creature was now holding him tight, then its jaws opened. He closed his eyes and grimaced, as he waited for the creature to bite down on him, but nothing happened. Suddenly, he heard sounds coming from the creature, as if it were moaning in pain, then Steven opened his eyes.

When he did, he saw that the creature was staring at him, then Steven took notice that it had light blue eyes, and a white gemstone imbedded in its forehead. _"Pearl!?"_ Steven cried. _"Is that you!?"_ In waiting for a response, crystal like tears began to stream down the creatures face, as it cried out in pain, then Steven felt bad. _"I'm so sorry Pearl!"_ he finally whispered. Suddenly the stream stopped, then the creature along with Steven both fell to the warp pad. The creature threw Steven as far away as it could, then it immediately ran in the opposite direction. As Steven was flying through the air he shouted, _"NO PEARL! WAAAAIIITTT!"_

_**Moonlit Battlefield**_

When Steven finally opened his eyes, he felt tiredness and fatigue come over him, as he now saw that he was lying next to a nearby stream. _"How long have I been out!?" _Steven asked himself, as he began to get up. His muscles were cramping, as he attempted to stand, then he exclaimed, _"Water!"_ He immediately slouched over next to the stream, and began gulping water to rehydrate. His body felt hot and sweaty, so he decided to take a dip into the water. He was fully clothed, and was laying on top of the stream, when he said, _"This feels good! I needed this!"_ While he was cooling his body temperature, his eyes became wide as he recalled Lapis' warning to him.

He quickly got out of the water, and just as he did, water hands from the stream came out after him. He ran as fast as he could, then he was safe as the hands disappeared back into the water. _"Lapis must still be pissed at me!"_ he exclaimed.

"_Where am I!?"_ he said. _"I need to find Pearl!"_

"_This is all my fault!"_

He kept a quick pace, as he was jogging through the bushes, then he had a familiar feeling come over him. _"I know where I am!"_ he whispered, as he saw dozens of gem weapons all spread out in a field. He saw axes sticking out of the ground, and swords imbedded in the bushes. _"This is the gem battlefield!"_ he finally said. When he began to observe his surroundings, his eyes started to look up towards the sky, towards the floating pieces of land, and at the very top he saw that the creature was standing. Steven sighed heavily as he saw the creature gazing down upon him from the moonlight, then he said to himself, _"I have to fix you Pearl!"_

_**A painful transformation**_

As Steven was leaping from one floating platform to another, he began to recall how he had chased after Pearl so many years ago. He shed a tear because he remembered how sad she was, but he felt even worst now because he knew he was the reason as to why she was corrupted. When he made it to the top of the platform, he saw that the creature was already slowly walking towards him. With each stride, the platform shook, as the creature's steps were heavy. _"Please Pearl!"_ Steven shouted. _"I don't want to fight you!"_

The creatures eyes were dull and lifeless, as it didn't respond, but instead it took a swing at him. Steven ducked, then his body began to shake as he could feel the wind from the hand pass over him. _"Please Pearl!"_ he cried out_. "I'm sorry! I made a mistake!"_ But she ignored him, as she took another swing with her other hand, only this time she grabbed him. Steven had the wind knocked out of him, as he was now being held in the creatures grasp, then she brought him close to her jaws. He closed his eyes, then cried out, as he felt the sensation of the creatures jaws sink into his entire shoulder.

Despite the pain, Steven grimaced as he opened his eyes, then he focused his attention on her face. _"Please forgive me for hurting you!"_ he whispered, as he stared into her eyes. In not thinking straight and feeling weary, Steven leaned in close to give her a kiss, but he was only able to do so on her gem. _"I love you pearl,"_ he finally whispered, before passing out. When the creature finally removed its jaws from Steven's body, it saw that he was lifeless, as blood was now gushing out from his shoulder.

In an instant, something spectacular occurred, as Pearl's gemstone began to glow bright, then the creature let out one final cry. The creature's porcelain hide began to crack, as light was now seeping through, then Steven and the creature were now completely engulfed in the light. A few moments later, Pearl was now sitting in the grass, and was holding onto Steven, as she became hysterical. _"WAKE UP STEVEN!"_ She cried, as she began to batter at his cheeks. Her clothes were torn, as she ripped off any garments that she had, then she proceeded to do compressions against Steven's shoulder to stop the bleeding.

She cried, as tears began to fall from her face, then she buried her head into Steven's chest and began to sob. Suddenly, he faintly opened his eyes, then said, _"Pearl!? You're okay!"_ After she heard him speak, she lifted her head up, then immediately began to kiss him on his lips. _"Steven!"_ she cried out. _"I need you to do something for me!"_ He was groggy, as he nodded his head, then she frantically said, _"You're bleeding out! I need you to spit into my hands, please!"_ Steven looked over at his shoulder, then felt pressure, as he could see her pressing down it. Before he had a chance to do anything, she began to rub her hands all along his lips and his tongue, then immediately she placed them on his shoulder once more. She did this several times over till the bleeding stopped, and eventually there was nothing more than a scare left. Steven was knocked out, as he was now sleeping peacefully, then she curled up beside him and held him snuggly.

_**Pearl's Revelation**_

When Steven opened his eyes, he looked over and saw that Pearl was lying next to him in his arms. As their eyes met, she hissed, _"So, why did you do it!?"_ He was baffled, as he stared at her, then he responded, _"Do what!? I just wanted to find you!" _

"_That's not what I'm talking about!"_ She screamed, as she immediately rose to her feet. Steven's mouth dropped, as he stared up at her, then she continued to yell, _"How could you bring that blue whore into our house!? What's wrong with you!?"_

"_Umm, Pearl!"_ Steven murmured. _"Your…"_

"_I'm talking!"_ She cried out. _"You just listen to me! I'm not done saying what I have to say to you!" _Her voice began to crack, and tears began to stream down her face, as she said, _"How could you have sex with her, Steven!? How could you!?"_

"_How could you give yourself to someone like that!?"_

She became weak in her knees, then sank to the ground, as she finally said_, "I thought you would save yourself for someone special! Someone who you loved and cared for!"_

"_Someone like…"_ But she stopped, before she could finish, then she placed a hand over her mouth as she began to sob. Steven leaned up from the floor, then immediately felt bad as he could see that she was broken. While he was staring at her, he began to reflect on Garnet's words to him back at the temple,

"_Lapis isn't the only one who would be with you."_

He reached out to touch Pearls face, then he could feel the moisture running down his fingertips, as she was crying. He embraced her, then as the two held each other, they began staring into one another's eyes. When he began to stare into her eyes, he observed how the shade of blue was both calming and reassuring. _"I love you Steven, I always have!"_ she whispered. _"I know,"_ he replied. _"In a different kind of way." _Pearl's body was tingling, and her lips were quivering, as she lunged forward and immediately began kissing on him.

Steven felt himself resisting at first, but then he felt secure and loved because it was her. He reciprocated by kissing her back, then as he pushed his tongue into her mouth, her eyes became wide. Pearl's head was spinning, as this was the first time she had allowed herself to be kissed before, but it was by Steven, so she let it happen. Her nerves began to calm, as she too began to push her tongue against his, then he gently laid her to the ground. He got on top of her and was looking down, as he began to stare at her for a moment.

"_Is this really going to happen!?"_ Steven said to himself. While he was staring at her, he had an intoxicating feeling come over him, as he began to see her in a different light for the first time. Suddenly, her eyes seemed seductive to him, as he now saw them as a beautiful sexy shade of blue. Her lips were quivering, as if they were begging to be penetrated by his tongue once more. He saw that her hands were dainty and feminine, and her skin was Pearly white, as he quickly became sexually frustrated with her.

Steven's heart began to beat faster, as he could see that her garments were torn, and parts of her body were peeking out at him. Finally she reached out to touch his chest, then he held her hands, as she whispered,

"_Steven!"_

"_Yes, Pearl"_ he replied, _"What is it!?"_

"_Make love to me!"_ She cried out.


	11. Chapter 11: Pearl Passion

**Chapter 11:**

**Pearl Passion**

_**Somewhere at the Bottom of the Sea**_

Lapis Lazuli was simmering, as she sat on a throne at the bottom of the ocean, and was staring blankly ahead at the creatures that were swimming in her presence. _"I can't believe he hit me!"_ She hissed, as she touched her face. _"He actually hit me!" _She felt a raw feeling come over her, as she extended her palm out, then the ocean brought the Roses to her. _"I don't think I want these anymore."_ She whispered, as she began to run her fingers through the rose petals. She extended her arm up, released the roses, then watched as the current carried them to the surface of the water.

"_Perhaps we can be friends again, Steven,"_ she exclaimed. _"Someday."_

"_But for right now, I need my space."_

_**Sexual Confessions**_

Pearl was crying and laughing at the same time, as she could feel him kissing her neck. _"What's wrong!?"_ Steven asked, as he paused. _"Are you happy or sad, because I can't tell!? I'm confused right now!"_

"_I still can't believe I just kissed you!" _He exclaimed with excitement. _"It feels like I'm doing something bad, but I want to feel close to you!"_

Then Steven leaned up from Pearl's body, and exhaled as he said, _"I don't know if I can do this with you! Maybe we shouldn't!"_ Finally, in his frustration he asked,

"_I mean, is it wrong to want you!? Am I committing a sin, for having feelings for you!?"_

Steven's head was spinning, as he placed his hands on the back of his neck, then he looked up towards the moonlight and sighed heavily. Pearl was laying on her back, in between his knees, when she placed her hands on his face, then said_, "No, of course not! It's not a sin to want me! I want you too!" _He looked down at her, then their eyes met as she said, _"I'm crying because I'm in love with you! I always have been!"_

"_I love the beautiful and caring young man that you've grown into!"_ After hearing her words, Steven crouched down on her, as they began to cuddle, then she whispered in a broken voice, _"And I almost lost you!"_

"_You have no idea what you put me through these past few months, Steven! I was dead inside!"_ Steven held her tight, then whispered into her ear, _"I'm sorry for breaking your heart!"_ As he began to kiss her, he pulled back to look into her eyes, then he said, _"Everything that I was searching for, was here the whole time! You were here, just waiting, and I was too blind to see it!"_ When she heard his words, Pearl's heart melted, as tears continued to stream down her face, and she could feel him suckling on her neck again. Finally Pearl wrapped her arms around him, then brought him in closer, as she whispered, _"Please make love to me!"_

_**Moonlight Love**_

Pearl had goosebumps all over her body, as she lightly ran her fingers through Stevens's hair, and she could now feel him pressing his tongue down into her naval. She sighed softly, as she could feel the sensation of what he was doing, then she kept her eyes fixated on the stairs above. After a few minutes, Steven finally rested his head on her abdomen, and began to take off her leggings, as she guided him gently with her hands. When her garment was off, he began to stare at in between her legs, as he noticed that her area was dainty and perfect, just like the rest of her body.

He became aroused at the thought of entering her, so he immediately unzipped his pants, then leaned forward. He guided himself in, as he pressed up against her, then she suddenly whispered, _"Wait!"_ He immediately stopped, and listened, as Pearl could now feel him pulsating in between her legs. "I want you to look into my eyes!" She pleaded. Steven obliged, as he leaned forward and began gazing into her soft blue eyes, then he began to push himself in. He watched as she closed her eyes for moment, then as he began to penetrate, her eyes opened wide. Steven gently laid on top of her, then he began to hold her, as he continued to penetrate.

His movements were gentle and slow at first, but with each small thrust he felt pleasure and wanted to go a little faster. Her eyes shifted away from him, as she began to stare up towards the moonlight, then her body began to jerk, as Steven gradually started to thrust faster and harder. She wrapped her arms and legs around him, as if to brace herself for the moments, then he whispered into her ear, _"Are you okay Pearl!?"_

"_I'm fine,"_ She replied. Then her voice quivered, as she said, _"Don't be afraid to take control, Steven."_ After hearing her words, Steven froze, then he immediately stopped. His eyes became wide, as he pinned her down, then he could feel his adrenaline rising.

"_Kill it,"_ Pearl whispered, as she relaxed her entire body for him. Without thinking twice, Steven hastily made love to her, as he began to kiss her once more, then thrusted even faster. He ran his fingers along the back of her head, as he aggressively pushed his tongue into her mouth, and he continued to push harder with his pelvis. He was in total euphoria, as he was staring down at her, and he could see her taking in slight breathes with each of his movements.

After several more rhythmic motions, Steven could feel himself climaxing, so held her tight and began to explode inside of her. He could feel his mind clearing, as endorphins were released, then he rested his head against her neck. Pearl ran her fingers through Steven's hair, as he began to lay on top of her, then every so often he would do slight thrusts, as he continued to stay inside of her. _"Where do we go from here?"_ Steven asked, as he continued to lay on top of her. Pearl had her arms wrapped around him, and was holding him snuggly, as she whispered, _"I'll tell you where we go. We move forward with our relationship. I love you, and you love me, so that's all that matters."_

"_I don't care what the others think."_

Steven pressed his elbows into the ground, and began to slightly lean up, as he ran his fingers through her hair. He began to smile, as he was staring down at her, then he said, _"Actually Garnet's the reason why I'm here."_

"_What do you mean, Steven?" _Pearl asked, as she reached out to touch his face. _"What exactly did she say?"_ Steven leaned in close once more, and began to kiss her as he replied, _"She told me that Lapis wasn't the only one who would be with me."_

Pearl felt her emotions boiling over, as she smiled, then tears began to run down her face. _"I've had to bury my feelings for you deep down inside!"_ She cried.

"_I was told that I was a weirdo, that I was immoral, and that I was wrong for loving you that way!"_

"Don't cry Pearl," Steven exclaimed, as he continued to kiss her lips. _"We're together now, and there's nothing that can change that."_

She smiled, then let out a laugh as she said, _"I guess I'm just happy is all! I'm grateful that they finally understand!"_

With that, Steven gripped her hips tight, as he could feel himself becoming stiff inside of her once more. He continued to make love to her, as she moaned up towards the night sky.

_**Romantic Escapade**_

During the course of several weeks, Steven and Pearl's relationship became stronger than ever, as they continued to love each other. They traveled to different realms, on a romantic escapade, and were discovering each other's bodies. The two didn't go back to the temple right away, as they spent significant time getting to know one another, from a romantic stand point. But soon, however, their new found relationship became like second nature to them, as they were intimate with each other, and made love almost every night.

Pearl was cooking dinner for Steven, as the two were relaxing on the beach, enjoying the sunset. She began to observe something floating in the tide, then she turned her head back towards him and said, "_Steven I think there's something in the water. I don't know what it is, but I just wanted to tell you."_

Steven laughed, as he knew how any little thing out of the ordinary made her skeptical or uneasy. He stood up then walked towards the tide, then she quickly said, _"Wait! Maybe we should just leave it alone! We don't know what it is!"_

"_Calm down, Pearl"_ he exclaimed, as he walked into the water. _"It'll be fine."_ When he got to the object, he pulled it out of the water, and began to observe it. _"Oh wow!"_ Steven exclaimed, as he turned and walked back towards her. "_What is it!?" _She frantically asked. _"It's your Roses!"_ he exclaimed, as he handed them to her. She immediately stopped what she was doing, then grabbed them, as Steven said, _"If you notice the clear wrapping, it's decorated with Happy Valentine's Day_" Pearl froze, as she immediately looked at Steven, then said, _"You mean these are the same Rose's that you gave to me 5 years ago!? On Valentine's Day!?"_ Steven nodded his head, as Pearl immediately began crying, then she said in a broken voice, _"These are the same Roses that you gave to me first, then you took them away and gave them to Connie!"_

"_Then somehow they ended up with Lapis!"_

Steven held her, as she continued to sob, then he finally said, _"I made a mistake! I was a little kid! I'm sorry Pearl! I should never have taken them away from you!"_ When she looked up at him, her eyes were swollen with tears, then Steven gently wiped them away as he said, _"My time with Connie is over. She's married now."_

"_And your done with Lapis, right!?"_ Pearl pleadingly asked. Steven began to kiss her, then he held her tight, as they both looked out towards the Sea. _"I guess so,"_ he replied. _"She and I are done."_

_**The Temple**_

When they made their way towards the steps of the temple, Pearl was holding on to her Roses, as Steven had an arm around her waist. _"I'm nervous!"_ She exclaimed. _"I hope they don't try to kill me!"_ As Steven was walking along side of her, he saw his father's van parked out front, then he said, _"I'm nervous too! Don't worry, we can tell them together!"_ As they were walking up the stairs, they held hands, then they watched as the front door to the house slammed open. _"Well, would you look at that! The two love birds are here!"_ Amethyst exclaimed. Pearl and Steven froze, then Amethyst quickly said, _"Oh, come on! Don't act so surprised! We already knew you two were together!"_

"_Amethyst!?" _Steven shouted. _"You're okay!" "Yeah, Dude. I'm fine!"_ she exclaimed. _"I guess you're bitchy ex-girlfriend couldn't finish the job!"_ As she was eating an apple, she turned her head towards the sea and asked, _"By the way, where is she!? I think I want a rematch!"_ Pearl looked over at Steven, then asked, _"Steven, what is she talking about?"_

"_Lapis,"_ he exclaimed. _"She almost destroyed her and Garnet."_ Pearl's eyes became wide, as Amethyst looked at her and said, "_Yeah, that's right! It happened just after you left! That day when you were too emotionally compromised!"_

"_When Steven was plugging Lapis, remember!?"_

Pearl shook her head in disgust, as she tried to forget that memory, then she hissed, _"I don't want to hear about that day! I don't want to hear about Lapis!"_ Then she looked over at Steven, and said, _"Not ever!"_ Sensing that she was upset, Steven held her hand up to his mouth, then kissed it. Amethyst laughed, as she puckered her lips at Pearl, then asked, _"Can I have a kiss too, Pearl!?"_

Pearl rolled her eyes in annoyance, then asked, _"So who told you that Steven and I were together?"_ Before Amethyst could respond, Garnet stepped outside on the porch, then said, _"I did."_ Steven's eyes became wide, as Garnet continued to speak. "_I want the two of you to know that I don't agree with this relationship. I still think it's wrong. But since Steven is an adult, he can make that decision for himself."_

Then Garnet pointed inside and said, _"Steven your father is waiting to speak to you." _As Steven walked inside the house, Garnet and Amethyst were left standing outside with Pearl. Garnet closed the door, then she looked at her teammate and asked, _"You had sex with him, didn't you?" "No,"_ Pearl replied. "_We didn't just have sex, we made love!"_

"_Sex is just a physical act, without any emotions or feelings attached. Steven made love to me and I enjoyed it!"_

"_Whatever weirdo!"_ Amethyst exclaimed. "_Look, just don't go overboard okay!? I'm glad he chose you and not Lapis! But I really don't want to see the two of you holding hands, or kissing, or other crap like that!" "Well, too bad!"_ Pearl replied. _"If we display signs of affection, then that's our decision, not yours! That's what couples do when they're together!"_

Garnet just stared at her through her visors, then said, _"Still, I think it's best if you get Rose's approval. She has to give you her blessing, otherwise I feel like it's immoral." _Pearl's heart skipped a beat at the thought of what her friend Rose would say. _"That's fine,"_ She exclaimed, as her voice began to crack a little. _"I will ask her, but if she tells me no, then I will stop seeing her son!"_ After her last statement, Pearl's body began to shake, then Garnet placed an arm around her and walked her inside.

_**The Tide has Risen**_

After the door to the temple closed, and everyone was now inside, a burst of water came out from the ocean. _"Steven!"_ Lapis Lazuli cried out, as she was staring ahead at the Temple. Her wings began to flap, as she flew forward, then she whispered, _"I need to fix things with you!"_

"_I made a mistake!"_


	12. Chapter 12: The Hot Compromise

**Chapter 12:**

**The Hot Compromise**

"_No way Steven!"_ Greg shouted. _"She's like your aunt! It's too weird!" "But I love her dad!"_ Steven exclaimed. Greg was staring blankly ahead at Pearl and Steven, as the two were sitting on the couch holding hands. He shook his head in disapproval, then he said, _"I'm not raising any flipper grandkids! So you need to find another girlfriend!"_ When she heard his remark, Pearl raised her eyebrow, then she said, _"I don't know what you're insinuating Greg, but I can assure you that I have no biological relation to you or Steven! I'm a gem, so there's nothing biological about me!"_

"_Also, Rose and I were just friends! So there's no relation there whatsoever!"_

"_Speaking of Rose!" _Greg exclaimed. _"Steven, are you going to talk to your mother about this!?" "Yes,"_ Steven replied. _"That's what we were about to do."_ Greg looked down at the floor, then Steven put a hand on his father's shoulder and said, _"Dad, please try to understand! Pearl and I are in love! I love her like you loved mom!"_ Then he held his father's hand and continued, _"Please give us your approval! I really want you to be okay with this!"_ Greg had tears in his eyes, as he looked up at his son, then he replied, _"I'll be okay with it only if your mother is!"_

With that, Steven hugged his father, then Pearl hugged him as well. _"Thank you Greg!"_ Pearl whispered. _"I love your son! I would never hurt him!"_ Greg had his arms wrapped around both of them, when he replied, _"I just hope the two of you know what you're doing! This is a little weird!"_

"_Steven, a month ago you were just dating that blue lady! I don't think you should be going from one partner to another! That's how feelings get hurt!"_

"_Uh oh!"_ Amethyst exclaimed. _"Greg, you shouldn't mention the blue lady!"_ Just then, Pearl pulled her head back from Greg's embrace, and had a stingy look in her eyes as she said, _"That part of Steven's life is over now! He's done seeing her!"_ The three finally separated, then Steven and Pearl held hands as they walked towards the temple door. _"We're going to ask Rose for her blessing!"_ Pearl exclaimed. _"And if she says no, we'll discontinue this relationship!"_ With her last statement, Pearl's body began to shake, as she fathomed the possibility of what her friend Rose might say. Steven held her hand tight, as he whispered, _"It'll be okay,"_ He kissed her cheek, then he finally said, _"We'll be fine._"

"_Can I come too!?"_ Amethyst asked. _"I want to hear what Rose has to say! I want to see Pearl get rejected!" _Steven looked back at her, then replied, _"Yes! Of course you can!_" Then he looked at all of them and said, _"Actually I want all of you guys to come!"_ Garnet nodded her head, as she walked forward towards the temple door, then Amethyst followed. Greg was walking towards the temple as well, when he asked, _"You mean we'll actually get to see her again!?"_ Then Steven smiled, as he replied, _"Yes Dad, you'll actually get to see mom again!" _After hearing his words, Greg was now overcome with emotion as he began to cry a little. Steven put his arm around his father's shoulder, as he walked him towards the temple door.

"_I don't know why I didn't think of this sooner!"_ Steven exclaimed.

_**Rose's Approval**_

All five were now standing in Rose's room, when Steven called out towards the clouds, _"Mom!"_ Then the figure of Rose appeared. _"Hello,"_ Rose's figure replied. Just as the group was about to respond, Rose motioned for them to move out of the way, as she said, _"Would everyone mind taking a step back please!?"_ The group obliged, as they immediately took a few steps back, and Rose was left gazing down at her son. Steven had a smile on his face, as he was staring up at his mom, when suddenly Rose slapped him across his face.

The group gasped in disbelief at what had just happened, as Steven was now holding his jaw. _"What was that for!?"_ He angrily asked. _"That was for having sex in my room!"_ Rose's figure exclaimed. _"And for doing so with a female who you don't love!"_ Pearl's heart was pounding, as Rose's figure slowly moved towards her. She closed her eyes, and waited for whatever punishment her friend's spirit would bestow upon her, but Rose simply asked, _"How are you my friend?"_

Pearl nervously opened her eyes, then her voice cracked as she replied, _"I'm doing fine Rose! We're all in good health! We're taking care of the house!" _As Pearl was rambling, Rose's figure responded, _"That's wonderful!"_ Pearl became silent, as Rose finally said, _"So tell me, why are you here? What is it that you would like to ask me?" _Pearl looked over at Steven uneasily, as she struggled to force out the words. But before she could, Amethyst shouted, _"She's dating your son! She wants your permission so she can keep banging him!"_

Garnet's mouth dropped, as she immediately elbowed Amethyst, then Pearl turned her head back towards her with a look of hate in her eyes. Suddenly, Rose reached out to hold her friends hand, as Pearl turned back to face her. _"Do you love my son?"_ Rose's figure asked. Tears started to form in Pearl's eyes, as she replied_, "Yes! I do! With all my heart!"_ Then Rose looked over at son and asked_, "Do you love her, Steven?"_ Steven was still holding onto his jaw, and had a slight frown on his face, as he stared back at his mom. Just as he was about to respond, she said, _"Don't say anything unless you mean it! Be honest and true!"_

Steven sighed heavily, then he replied, _"Yes Mom, I love her! I love Pearl!"_ Then Rose grabbed Steven's hand, and gave it to Pearl, then she finally said, _"Alright, then the two of you have my blessing."_ Pearl's heart melted, as she was overjoyed, then she lunged towards Steven and immediately began kissing him. _"Yuck!"_ Amethyst exclaimed. _"I think it's time to get out of here!"_ As they were leaving, Greg stayed in the room with his wife, then Steven asked, _"Dad aren't you coming?"_

"_Nope!"_ Greg replied. _"I think I'm going to stay a little while! Your mother and I have a lot of catching up to do!"_ Rose smiled, as she looked over at her son, then she exclaimed, _"We'll be fine Steven! Also, I'm sorry for hitting you!"_ Steven looked at her, then he replied, _"I'm fine mom! But how were you able to do that!? I thought nothing in this room was real!?"_

"_This is still my Room,"_ Rose exclaimed. _"Behave respectfully, and it won't ever happen again."_ As the group was leaving, Rose finally said_, "There's one more thing, Steven."_ Then he turned back to face her, as she continued, _"I'm afraid Lapis Lazuli isn't done with you yet." _

_**Jealous Gems**_

There was an uneasy feeling now in the atmosphere, as they exited Rose's room.

"_I thought you said you were over her!?"_ Pearl hissed, as she looked over at Steven. _"I am!"_ He replied. _"I swear don't know what my mom was talking about!" _

"_Well, it's going to be difficult to be over her since she's right outside!"_ Amethyst exclaimed, as she peered through the blinds. _"What!?"_ Steven exclaimed. _"What's she doing here!?"_ _"Nevermind! I'll take care of this!"_ Pearl snapped, as she marched towards the door. _"It's time that Gem learned her place! She's not welcome here!"_

As Pearl exited the house, Garnet, Amethyst, and Steven followed closely behind. Pearl looked up towards the sky and now had anger in her eyes, as she saw Lapis hovering over her. _"If you haven't figured it out by now, you're not welcome_ _here!"_ Pearl shouted. _"Leave!" "Not till I talk with Steven!"_ Lapis replied. Pearl, in her rage, summoned her spear, then Lapis exclaimed, _"I don't think that's very wise!"_

"_I just want to talk to him, then I'll be on my way!"_

"_There's no need for things to get ugly!"_

Garnet placed a hand on Pearl's shoulder, then said, _"She nearly destroyed us. Perhaps you should let them speak, then she can leave!"_ Just then Amethyst summoned her whip, and said, _"Not me! I'm down for a fight! Let's jump her P!"_ She looked up towards the sky, then shouted, "_Are you ready for round 2, Bitch!?"_ Lapis simply rolled her eyes, then replied, _"I think round 2 will be the same painful result!"_ Suddenly, Steven shouted, _"Stop it guys! That's enough! No one's going to fight!" _He hastily marched down stairs to go talk to her, as Pearl protested, _"Steven!? What are you doing!? Stop please!"_

"_I don't want you near her!"_

He turned his head back to look at Pearl, then he replied, _"It'll be fine! I'll talk to her."_ Pearl, in her emotion, leaped down onto the beach and walked along side of him. Lapis gently hovered down, and noticed right away that Pearl was holding Steven's hand. _"I wanted to talk to him alone!"_ Lapis exclaimed_. "Too bad!"_ Pearl snapped. _"Anything that you have to say can be said to both of us!"_ Lapis looked at both of them, then she looked at Steven specifically and said, _"I just wanted to say that I'm sorry!"_

He listened intently as she continued, _"I'm sorry for the pain and heartache that I caused you! And I'm sorry for hurting your friends!"_ After hearing her words, Steven began to smile a little, as he extended his hand towards her, then he replied, _"Thank you Lapis! I forgive you! I'm sorry I fought with you as well! I should never have hit you!"_ Lapis took his hand, then shook it, and was taken aback as she asked, _"That's all I get is a hand shake!?" _Steven looked at her, then said, _"There's something that I need to say!"_ She listened intently as Steven finally said, _"I found someone new. I'm in a relationship with Pearl now." _

His words stung, as she began to process what he had just disclosed to her. Suddenly, Lapis folded her arms and felt a cold feeling come over her shoulders, as she began to stare at Pearl. Her voice cracked, as she forced herself to speak, then she finally said, _"That's fine! I broke up with you! So it's not unreasonable that you would find someone else!"_

"_I just didn't think that you would move on so quickly!"_

Lapis grimaced, as she was fighting to hold back her emotions. Her eyes became stingy, as she leaned her face in close towards Steven, and began to breathe through her nose. _"What the hell are you doing!?"_ Pearl asked, as she glared over at her. Ignoring her words, Lapis' nose began to flare, as she looked up at him and said, _"You have her scent all over you."_

Then she took a step back and finally said, _"You slept with her, didn't you!?"_

"_And you couldn't have waited longer than a month, after splitting with me!?" _

As Steven held his head down in shame, Pearl pointed her spear at Lapis, then replied, _"I think you should leave now! There's nothing more for you to say!"_ Lapis, in her frustration, began to stare down the blade of the spear, then she yelled, _"Get that thing away from me!"_ Then she slapped it away, causing it to hit Pearl in her face.

Pearl couldn't hold back her emotions any longer, so she dropped her spear, then immediately lunged towards Lapis and began fighting.

_**The Hot Brawl**_

"_Come on guys! Please stop fighting!"_ Steven pleaded. The two were pulling on each other's hair, and were biting and scratching on another, as they were trying their best to injure the other. _"Why aren't they using any weapons!?"_ Amethyst laughed, as she and Garnet ran towards them. _"This fight would be over a lot sooner if Pearl used her spear!" "It's because they're furious with one another!" _Garnet exclaimed. _"If they used their powers the fight would be over quickly, but we wouldn't like the outcome!"_

"_Also, I believe this an old fashioned girl on girl fight! So Maybe they want it this way!_

When Amethyst and Garnet finally made it to the skirmish, Amethyst began rooting for Pearl as she yelled, _"Come on P! Beat her up!"_

"_Kick his Ass, Sea Bass!"_

Steven had his hands on top of his head, and was frustrated, as he stared down at them and didn't know what to do. _"That's enough!" _Steven yelled out, but the two kept on fighting. Lapis' nostrils were flared, and her eyes were blazing, as she struggled with her opponent. Pearl had her pinned down on the beach, and was pulling on her hair, as Lapis did the same. _"I hate you!"_ Pearl shrieked, as her head jerked to the side by the sudden yank from her opponent's hand.

"_Why don't you just go back to your lagoon! You sea hag!"_

"_I hate you too!"_ Lapis cried out, as she continued to fight. Their positioned changed, as Lapis rolled over, and she was now on top of Pearl. _"Tell me something!... "How does it feel knowing that I was with him first!" _She asked, as she continued to scratch and claw at Pearl's face.

"_HOW DO I TASTE!?"_

"_You must be infatuated with me!"_

Pearl's eyes were burning, as fresh tears began to stream down her face, then she fought harder. As the two were fighting, Garnet looked over at Steven and said, _"This is why you shouldn't play with people's hearts Steven! You don't go around and just sleep with anybody!"_ Steven looked over at Garnet and became emotional. He held his head down, then he immediately dove on top of them and began to separate the two. _"Stop!,"_ Steven pleaded, as he was holding onto them. _"I love both of you!"_

"_Please! No more fighting!"_

As Steven held them in his embrace, Pearl's eyes became wide as she could feel her body pressed up against Lapis. Both of their noses were touching, as they continued stare each other, and they could now feel the warmth of Steven's tears soaking into their clothes.

In that moment Lapis felt bad, so she leaned on his shoulder and whispered, _"I'm sorry Steven! I'm sorry for fighting!"_ Observing this, Pearl leaned on him as well, then kissed his cheek, as she finally said, _"I'm sorry too Steven! I'm sorry for hurting your feelings!"_

As the two had their bodies leaned up against him, Lapis looked at Pearl, then quietly asked, _"Can we work something out!?"_

"_There has to be some type of compromise!"_

"_I want to be a part of his life! I still love him!" _

After hearing her request, Pearl sighed heavily, as she could see his right arm wrapped around Lapis. She stared back at her, then she replied,

"_Fine! We can work something out!"_

"_You can still be a part of his life, but only as his FRIEND!"_

"_He and I are together now, so don't get any ideas!"_


	13. Chapter 13: Like Fresh Water

**Chapter 13: **

**Like Fresh Water**

As Steven had his arms wrapped around the two of them, he began to feel the sensation of Pearl's lips pressed up against his face, as she kissed him. He felt goosebumps all over his body, then his eyes became wide as he heard Lapis speak.

"_Why can't he have both of us?"_

In that moment, Pearl immediately stopped displaying her affection for Steven, as she subtly pulled her head back. She began to stare at Lapis, as she thought for a moment, then she finally said, _"Now why didn't I think of that!?"_

"_I guess that would be okay."_

She turned her head to look at Steven, then she asked, _"How do you feel about that? Do you want both of us?"_

"_Are two Girlfriends better than one!?"_

Steven was in shock, and his heart was pounding, as he didn't know what to say. He began to stare at both of them, as he tried to process what they had suggested, and now, both Pearl and Lapis were smiling back at him._" I guess that was a little too much for him to handle!"_ Lapis exclaimed, as she pressed her body against his, and began sucking on his neck. Pearl leaned against him as well, then began kissing his lips, and soon all three were now laying on the beach.

Steven was in a euphoric state, as he was looking up towards the clouds, then he began to play with the knot in the back of Lapis' dress. He started to fiddle with the bow on the back of Pearl's tunic, then he became aroused as he ran his fingers along the curve of her lower back.

As they were kissing him, he began to run his fingers through their hair, then he whispered, _"You're both so soft!"_

"_Like pillows!"_

"_Oh Pearl and Lapis!"_

"_I love both of you!"_

After a few moments Pearl pulled her head back, then said, _"I only have one thing to say to you."_ Steven listened, as he nodded his head, then he began to stare into her soft blue eyes. He could still feel Lapis kissing his neck, when Pearl whispered,

"_Wake up Steven, Wake up…."_

"_What!?"_ he exclaimed, as he tried to make sure that he heard her correctly. Suddenly, her teeth became like fangs, then she growled, and once again he heard.

"_Wake up Steven! Wake up!"_

_**The Greatest Dream Ever!**_

"_Shouldn't we wake him up?"_ Amethyst asked_. "No,"_ Garnet replied. _"It looks like Lion's doing it for us." _

All three were standing next to Steven's bed, and were watching as Lion was lying beside him, and was licking his face.

"_Oh Pearl," _

"_Oh Lapis,"_ Steven exclaimed, as he began to pull on Lions mane, and began kissing his snout

Pearl's eyes were wide, and she was now in shock, as she listened to his words. She was completely blue in her face, when Amethyst laughed and said, _"I think Steven has the hots for you!" _

Pearl immediately lunged forward and began to push on his shoulder, then frantically shouted, _"Wake up Steven! Wake up Please!"_ As she was pushing on him, Lion growled at her, then she quickly pulled her arm away. Eventually Steven woke up, and when he did, he saw that all three were staring down at him. When Lion got up and left, Steven leaned up from his bed, then he saw that he was still wearing his tuxedo. He held his head, as he began to feel the worst throbbing headache that he had ever experienced, then he asked, _"What happened to me!? Why am I still in my tuxedo!?"_

"_You drank too much, Bro!"_ Amethyst exclaimed. _"You can't hold your liquor! You're a lightweight!"_

"_Be quiet,"_ Garnet exclaimed, as she glared over at Amethyst. _"Don't speak to him that way."_ She turned her attention back towards him, then she finally said, _"I warned you about drinking too much at the wedding, Steven."_

"_Just because the alcohol is there, it doesn't mean that you have to drink it."_

Steven held his head, then felt groggy as he asked, _"Can one of you guys get me some water!?"_

"_Absolutely!"_ Pearl exclaimed, as she immediately hurried down stairs. She had a wild expression on her face, as she said, _"Why don't you come down stairs Steven!? I made you breakfast!"_

"_It might sober you up faster!"_

He obliged, as he stood up from his bed and began walking down from his bedroom. His legs were wobbly, as Garnet stood by his side to balance him, then she whispered, _"Part of being an adult is learning how to behave responsibly!"_

"_Like knowing when you've had too much to drink!"_

But he ignored her, as he kept walking forward, and was met by Pearl, who was standing in front of him with a glass of water. He took the glass, then he immediately gulped down the water, as he could now feel his thirst being quenched. In his confused state of mind, he leaned forward towards Pearl, then kissed her.

"_Thanks baby,"_ Steven whispered, as he tapped her on her behind, then he sat down at one of the counter stools.

Pearl was frozen in shock, and had a shattered expression on her face, when Amethyst laughed at her. _"Wow, P!"_ Amethyst exclaimed. _"I think Steven has it bad for you!" _Pearl snared at her comments, as she immediately turned her attention towards Steven, then she began to march towards him. Just as she was about to snap at him, Garnet placed a hand on her shoulder then said, _"Remember, he had too much to drink."_

Pearl sat down beside him, and waited as he finished his breakfast. As she was watching him, she felt her nerves start to calm, then she became easy again. _"I don't like alcohol,"_ she whispered, as she folded her arms. She had her legs crossed, and was staring blankly ahead, when she said, _"It turns decent men like yourself into complete scoundrels!"_ Pearl finally looked at him, then asked, _"Do you remember anything that happened last night!?"_

Steven put his fork down, then he began gazing into her eyes. He immediately lunged forward and began kissing on her, as Pearl was caught off guard. When they saw what had happened, Amethyst' mouth dropped, then Garnet quickly commanded, _"Let her go, Steven! Now!"_

"_It's fine!"_ Pearl shouted. _"I can handle this!"_ She began to push back from Steven's embrace, then pleaded with him, as she whispered, _"You need to stop! You had a little bit too much to drink at the wedding!"_ Steven had a hurt look in his eyes, as he stared back at her, then he asked, _"I don't understand! I thought you and I were together!?"_

"_I thought you were my girl!?"_

Pearl had tears in her eyes, so she wrapped her arms around him, and brought him in close. Then she whispered into his ear, _"I'll always be your girl, Steven!"_

"_I love you, but I can't be there for you like that!"_

As Steven was holding her, he had his head slouched over her shoulder, and he could feel her body shaking. His heart was broken, as he stared at Amethyst and Garnet, who were both standing in front of him, when he asked, _"What happened to me last night!?"_

"_You got wasted!" _Amethyst exclaimed. _"Then you ended up in the ocean!"_

"_You were very intoxicated,"_ Garnet replied. _"You said that you were drinking away your sorrows, because you saw Connie get married."_

Steven held his head down in disappointment, as Pearl pulled her body back to look at him. _"Steven, look at me," _she asked. He obliged, as he lifted his head up, then she continued_, "its okay to be upset over Connie."_ Then she placed her hands on his face, and gazed into his eyes as she finally said, _"One day you'll find that special woman, but you just have to patient."_

She kissed his forehead, then Steven smiled as he said, _"Thank you Pearl!"_

"_I'm sorry for acting inappropriate. I just had the weirdest dream!"_

"_It's okay."_ Pearl replied. "_You don't have to apologize."_

"_And with regard to your dream, who could blame you for thinking about me!? I'm a very attractive gem!"_

When they heard her words, Amethyst rolled her eyes, then Garnet said, _"Why don't you go outside to get some air, Steven."_ He nodded his head, as he stood up and walked towards the door. Then he turned back to face them and asked _"Can I ask you guys something?" "Sure,"_ Garnet replied. _"What is it?"_ He paused for a moment, then he asked, _"Do you guys hate Lapis?"_ After hearing his question, all three began to look at each other, then Amethyst stared back at him and replied, _"Why would we hate Lapis!?"_

"_She was the one who took you out of the ocean, Steven,"_ Garnet replied. _"She showed up just in time, when you fell in."_ Steven looked over at Pearl, and was waiting for a response, as she was still sitting in the stool with her legs crossed. She began observing her fingernails, as if she were checking for imperfections, when she replied, _"She doesn't bother me."_

So Steven smiled at all three of them, then he exited the house.

"_Why was he asking about Lapis?"_ Amethyst exclaimed. _"I don't know,"_ Garnet replied. _"He had a lot to drink last night."_

Garnet turned her attention towards Pearl, then asked, _"Are you okay, Pearl!?"_ But she was silent, as she stood up out of the stool, then walked towards the temple door. _"I'm fine,"_ she whispered, as she walked into her room, then the door shut behind her.

_**Love at Sea**_

"_I can't believe that was just a dream!"_ Steven quietly said to himself. He sat down on the beach, next to the tide, and began to push his feet into the sand. Then he took off his coat, he removed his bowtie and caste it to the side, as he began to lay back. _"I think I'll just be single for a while!"_ he exclaimed, as he closed his eyes, then drifted off to sleep. After a few moments, he was awaken by the feeling of ocean water pressing up against his body.

Steven opened his eyes, and just as he tilted his head up, he saw Lapis Lazuli staring back at him. _"So you just want to be single!?"_ Lapis exclaimed. _"How unfortunate!"_ His eyes became wide, as he stared back at her, then he said, _"Lapis!? What are you doing here!?"_

"_I had the weirdest dream! You and I were…." _But he caught himself, as he remembered that it was just a figment of his imagination, but then Lapis insisted, _"Me and you were what, Steven!?"_

He began to feel his pants becoming tight, as she was sitting on top of him, and was gazing down into his eyes. Suddenly, She laughed, as Steven rolled her to the side, and he was now on top of her. As he was gazing down at her, he began to feel the warmth of the ocean surrounding them, which caused her hair to float elegantly.

"_I had a dream that you and I were together!"_ Steven exclaimed. _"We were intimate, and you were my girlfriend!"_

She smiled up at him, then replied, _"Hmm, how interesting."_

"_Why don't you tell me about it!?"_

Suddenly, Steven looked over his shoulder, and watched as the Sea split in two. They both stood up, as Steven helped her to her feet, then they held hands as they walked down the ocean floor.

_**Water Bed**_

"_This place is exactly like I imagined,"_ Steven exclaimed, as he looked up towards the glass ceiling. The two were laying underneath blue satin sheets, as Lapis was resting her head against Steven's chest. _"So how was it?"_ she asked, as she began to hold Steven's hand. _"Was it like you expected?"_ He held her hand in the air, and began to stare at her fingernails, when he replied, _"It was beautiful."_ Lapis smiled, as she could feel him running his other hand across her gem, then she held him closer.

"_It was like freshwater,"_ he whispered, as he began to kiss her. Then he rolled over, and was on top of her once more. _"Here we go again," _she laughed, as she could feel him kissing her neck. Finally, she could feel him pushing his body down, as she felt the sensation of him moving inside of her.

"_Like freshwater, Baby!"_ Steven panted, as he began to thrust.

"_Like freshwater!"_


	14. Epilogue: She is my Sin

**Epilogue**

"**She is my Sin"**

Lapis was laying on top of Steven, as the two were seated on the couch and were laying peacefully with one another. Steven had his hands placed around the back of his head, and his mouth was open as Lapis was feeding him grapes. He had a smile come over his face, as he could feel her legs intertwined with his, then he felt the sensation of her leg rubbing against him.

"_This is so beautiful," _Steven whispered_. "I've never felt so relaxed." _

Lapis smiled at him, as she continued to feed him grapes, then she set the bowl down on the coffee table and began cuddling with him. As she was resting her head against Steven's chest, she felt his arms wrap around her. She felt secure and loved, as Steven began caressing his fingers through her hair, then he began massaging her gem. After several moments the two drifted off to sleep, then Lapis slowly started to wake up, as she felt a sudden presence near her.

When she finally opened her eyes, she turned her head, then saw that Pearl was staring back at her with her arms folded. _"Hello,"_ Pearl whispered. _"Hi,"_ Lapis replied. There was an uncomfortable silence between the two, until Pearl forced herself to speak.

"_If I may ask a simple request of you,"_ She exclaimed. Then Lapis looked at her, and immediately knew that her demeanor was serious as Pearl placed both of her hands over her hips.

"_Umm, Sure,"_ Lapis whispered. _"What is it?"_

Pearl cleared her throat, then replied,

"_Well.."_

"_We understand that you and Steven are….how should I say….."_

"…_TOGETHER!"_

"_But do you think you could please tone it down!?"_

"_I'm afraid I don't understand," _Lapis exclaimed. _"What do you mean? What are you asking?"_

"_What I mean is,"_ Pearl replied. _"Could you please stop displaying signs of affection so frequently!?"_

"_I have no doubt that the two of you have already been intimate…."_

Her body began to shiver, at the thought of them having sex. Then her eyes began to wonder, as she looked back at Lapis and finally said, _"All I'm trying to say is that we're still getting acclimated to the whole concept of you and Steven dating."_

"_So please forgive us if we take a little while to get used to your relationship."_

As the two were whispering, Steven grunted in his sleep, then he held Lapis more snuggly. She smiled half-heartedly at Pearl, then she began to arch her back as she slowly pushed herself up from Steven's embrace.

"_I think understand where you're coming from," _Lapis whispered. _"I meant no disrespect."_

"_We just wanted to spend a little time together, but I never anticipated staying over." _

Pearl nodded her head, then she watched as Lapis slowly removed Steven's arms from around her waist. While she was doing so, both Pearl and Lapis turned their attention towards the glowing temple door, then watched as it opened.

"_We need to leave!"_ Garnet shouted. Steven woke up at the sound of her voice, then she quickly commanded, _"Steven! Pearl! Let's go!"_

"_We could use your help as well Lapis."_

As Amethyst and Garnet stepped onto the warp pad, Lapis looked at two of them, then simply replied, _"Huh?"_

"_Why do you need my help!?"_

But before they could respond, Steven leaned up from the couch, then he wrapped his arms around her once more and finally said, "_Yeah, you should come with us! It will be fun! Please baby!"_ When Pearl heard what Steven had called Lapis, she rolled her eyes, but Lapis smiled.

"_I'll only go if you want me to,"_ Lapis whispered, as she began gazing into Steven's eyes. He smiled back at her, then the two began kissing each other. Pearl cringed at the sight that was before her eyes, but then Amethyst shouted from the warp pad,

"_Let's go dude!"_

"_You can bang her when we get back!"_

"_SHUT UP AMETHYST!"_ Pearl shouted. She reluctantly looked back at Steven and Lapis, then angrily asked, _"Can the two of you cease your intimacy for now!? CAN WE PLEASE GO!?" _As the two were kissing, Lapis held her finger out is if she were signaling for one more minute, then Pearl gasped with frustration.

_**The Warp Stream**_

As all five were traveling in the warp stream, Lapis and Steven continued to display signs of affection for one another, then Pearl could feel her blood boiling. _"This is so funny!"_ Amethyst exclaimed. _"I wish I had a camera!"_ She watched as Steven and Lapis kissed each other, until finally, Pearl couldn't take it anymore so she tried to separate the two. Garnet stopped Pearl, then she lightly tapped Steven on the shoulder and said, _"When the two of you are finished, I just thought you should know we're facing Jasper."_

Steven immediately froze, then he turned to face her. Lapis sill had arms resting on Steven's shoulders, when she looked at Garnet and said, _"Really!? Jasper's here!?" _Garnet nodded her head, then replied,

"_I have foreseen it."_

"_Her ship entered earth's atmosphere a few moments ago, and she's not alone…"_

Lapis released herself from Steven's grip, then quietly said, _"hmm…how interesting."_

Her aqua wings emerged from her gem, then she finally said, _"We should welcome her…"_

"_Oh snap!" _Amethyst exclaimed._ "It's on!"_

_**Another Realm**_

When all five finally stepped off of the warp pad, they observed their surroundings and saw that they were in a realm that was very similar to Beach City. There were palm trees, sand, and the ocean was present; but when they observed further they noticed that they were standing on a floating island. Steven stepped to the edge of the island, and when he did he saw that the sky was beneath his feet.

"_This is cool! Why haven't we been to this place before!?"_ Steven asked. _"We've never needed to,"_ Garnet replied. _"Anyway it doesn't matter."_

"_Right now it's irrelevant."_

"_My vision has shown me that this is where Jasper will be arriving, so we need to be ready."_

Garnet looked back at her four companions, then said, _"We should split up."_

"_We have a better chance of defeating Jasper and her arrivals if we're not all in one spot."_

Pearl nodded her head, then she quickly grabbed Steven by his arm and replied, _"Right, so Steven and I will go together. Amethyst and Garnet, you two can pair up."_ Then she looked at Lapis and said, _"And Lapis, you can go alone…"_

"_Fine,"_ Lapis murmured, as she began walking. Suddenly Steven ran next to her, as Pearl was still holding on, then he held Lapis' hand. _"We can go together baby,"_ he exclaimed. Lapis smiled at him, then Pearl quickly protested_, "No..No! This isn't going to work! We need to split up!"_

"_SO WHY DON'T YOU DO IT THEN!?"_ Lapis snapped. _"Go your own way Pearl! Steven and I will be fine!" _When she finished speaking, both Lapis and Pearl began glaring at one another, as there was now hostility between them. Steven could sense the tension, so he wrapped his arms around both them, then jokingly said,

"_Ladies, Ladies, Please!"_

"_Please don't fight!"_

"_There's plenty of Steven to go around! We can all go together!"_

Pearl felt a raw feeling in her throat, so gently pushed herself away from Steven's embrace, then she said, _"Nevermind, I'll go alone." _As she was walking away, Steven pleaded with her, _"Wait Pearl! Don't go! Come with us!"_ But she ignored him, as she continued to walk, and her steps were heavy, as she hastily walked away.

"_Let her go,"_ Lapis whispered.

As Lapis and Steven were walking away, Steven looked down at her feet, then he asked_, "Do you ever wear shoes?" "No,"_ Lapis replied. _"Why? Do I need shoes? Are my feet ugly?"_

"_No, of course not!"_ Steven exclaimed. _"It's just that we're walking over a lot of rocks, and it doesn't hurt your feet!?"_

"_No,"_ Lapis responded. _"My feet are fine, Steven. I'm a lot tougher than you think. I'm a gem, and this is what my physical form looks like, so it's not necessary for me to have…."_ As she was talking, suddenly she yelped out in pain, then she immediately leaned all of her weight next to Steven.

"_What's wrong!?"_ He asked. But before she had a chance to answer, he looked down at her feet, then he saw blue blood coming from underneath her toes. _"This is why you need shoes!"_ Steven exclaimed_. "Point taken."_ Lapis whispered. _"But I think heels would go better with a dress."_ Steven smiled at her, then he picked her up and began to carry her.

"_You're light,"_ he exclaimed. _"You feel like you weigh the same as Pearl."_

"_Really!?"_ Lapis replied. _"That's interesting."_

"_Do you like to pick Pearl up often!?"_

"_Not really,"_ Steven responded. _"Only when we try to fuse, but it never works."_

_**You May be the End of Christ…**_

After a while Steven saw that he was walking on sand again, so he laid Lapis down underneath a nearby Palm Tree, then he began to observe her foot. As soon as he touched it, she whimpered out in pain, then he was gentle, as he slowly removed the object that was imbedded in her foot. _"Yep, you definitely need high heels,"_ Steven exclaimed, as he observed the jagged rock that he was holding in his fingertips.

When Steven flicked the rock away, he spit into his hands, then he began to massage her foot. As he was doing so, Lapis felt extreme pleasure and she felt it difficult to contain herself. _"Oh wow!"_ She shuttered, as she could feel the sensation of Steven massaging her toes. Their eyes met, then she watched as Steven bowed his head towards her feet and began sucking on her toes. She immediately leaned back, then tried to brace herself from the ensuing pleasure that was being forced upon her.

After several more moments her body began to quiver, then her toes curled as she could feel Steven's tongue working her foot. She finally stopped resisting, as she allowed herself to succumb to the pleasure. _"Oh God!"_ She moaned. _"Please Steven! Not here!"_

As he was finishing, he felt her body become tense one final time, the she let out her feminine cries as she had an orgasm. _"I think you're foot is better now,"_ Steven whispered, as he began to help her to her feet. When Lapis stood up she immediately wrapped her arms around him, then began kissing him. She pushed her tongue into his mouth, then she pressed her body against his to let him know that she was satisfied. _"Thank you!"_ She whispered, as she subtly pulled her head away from him. _"No man has ever touched me like that!"_

The two continued kissing, as Lapis slowly backed Steven against the palm tree. She began to kiss his neck, then she whispered quietly into his ear, _"Allow me to return the favor…"_

She got on her knees and was now eye level with Steven's belt buckle, then she began to caress her fingers up and down his pant legs. Steven's adrenaline was pumping, as he knew what was about to happen. He felt goosebumps all over his body, when he nervously asked, _"Lapis are you sure about this!?"_ Instead of responding, she simply smiled up at him, then she inched her way closer to him. He looked down at her, then he saw that her thin nose was now almost touching his zipper. He gazed into her deep blues, then he began to run his fingers through her hair, as he quickly became aroused.

She slowly undid his belt buckle, then she began to unzip his jeans. She placed her fingertips at the top of Steven's waistband, then began to pull down his pants. As she was doing so, Steven stopped her then quickly said, "_What about the mission!? What about Jasper!?" _While smiling, she slowly continued to pull down his pants, then she spoke sarcastically as she replied, _"Oh no! Not Jasper! Whatever will we do!?" _She continued to smile up at him, until finally she pulled down his pants far enough. Her eyes became wide, as he immediately sprung out at her. Her nose began to flare, as she gradually took in his scent, then she gently placed her hand around his shaft. He immediately leaned his head back against the tree, as he let out a sigh of pleasure, then he felt the warmth of her mouth sucking on him.

When he looked down, he could see that she was teasing him, as she lightly sucked on the tip of his head, then she slowly took all of him inside her mouth. He was in a state of euphoria, as he could see her blue eyes looking up at him, and every so often she pulled him completely out of her mouth to smile up at him. As Steven was looking out towards the sky, he began to notice dozens of ships descend from the clouds.

"_Lapis!"_ Steven shouted_. "It's Jasper! She brought a whole army with her!"_ Lapis ceased pleasuring him, as she cleared her throat, then she looked over her shoulder and began looking up towards the sky. She turned back to face him, and thought nothing of it as she continued to pleasure him. _"Wait!" _Steven protested. _"Aren't we going to do something!? They're almost here!"_

"_Nope,"_ Lapis murmured, as she took him out of her mouth once more. _"Just enjoy the show,"_ She exclaimed, as she continued her suction. Steven leaned back against the tree and was lost in sea of emotions, as he felt pleasure and fear all culminating into one. He felt more pressure from her suction, as he looked down at her and could tell that she was working really hard to make him climax. After a few more moments Steven couldn't contain himself any longer, so he held the back of her head and began to ejaculate in her mouth.

He looked down at her once more, then he began to smile as he could see her batting her eyelashes at him. As the two were staring at each other, Lapis kept him inside her mouth, then the ground beneath their feet began to rumble. As soon as it did, Steven watched as the entire ocean lifted up into the sky, which caused the fleet of spaceships to come crashing down upon the land. Steven observed, and listened as the sound of debris and exploding spacecrafts came tumbling down. The sky was covered in a grey smoke, the Steven felt Lapis slowly remove her lips from around his shaft.

As he was looking down at her, he began to notice a "white" substance in her mouth, then she began to entertain him. He smiled as he saw her sucking it in, then she blew it out, until finally she tilted her head back then swallowed. She cleared her throat, then she rose to her feet and asked, _"So how was it!?"_ Steven smiled at her, as he wrapped his arms around her waist, then he began to gaze into her dark blue eyes.

"_It was wonderful baby!"_ Steven whispered, as he began to kiss her. She turned to face the ocean, as Steven continued to hold her tight, then he finally said.

"_You're the greatest thing that ever happened to me baby!"_

"_Then of course, you might also be the end of Christ…."_

"_What!?"_ Lapis exclaimed. _"Don't be silly dear!"_

"_I would never bring about the destruction of Christ!"_

"_Just remember, I'm not bad Steven!"_

"_But the bad don't mess with me…"_


End file.
